


A Temporary and Practical Solution

by Elly_dk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, Drarry, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, HP: EWE, Humor, Living Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Roommates, Sarcasm, Slow Burn, Trauma, read between the lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 76
Words: 25,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_dk/pseuds/Elly_dk
Summary: Draco moves in to Harry's place and it takes time, patience, fights and trust to build towards a relationship of any kind. Also - some nudging from well meaning friends.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> I write a lot of theater scripts and I wanted to try the "Lines" format for Drarry. I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Love  
> Elly

Draco: This is temporary, Potter.

Harry: I am aware.

Draco: This is not charity.

Harry: Not at all.

Draco: Where do I place my possessions?

Harry: Second floor, third door on the right.

Draco: This is quite a miserable place.

Harry: Do you have anywhere better to go?

Draco: I will find my chambers and stay out of your way as much as possible.

Harry: Your chambers? 

Draco: Do not start.

Harry: I am not starting anything, I swear.

Draco: This is temporary,

Harry: Yes, you mentioned that.

Draco: And I will pay you back.

Harry: It’s a practical solution Malfoy, no sweat. This is kind of your place too if you think about it.

Draco: No. It is not my place. My place is at Malfoy Manor.

Harry: Well, that’s not really an option for the time being, so unless you want to go back to Azkaban…

Draco: You do not have to rehash your heroics.

Harry: Fine.

Draco: Perfect.

Harry: I’m going out.

Draco: No need to inform me.

Harry: See ya.

Draco: Right. Third door?

Harry: On the right, second floor.

Draco: Go on then, what are you waiting for. I do not need a guided tour. 

Harry: This should be fun.


	2. Day 2

Draco: Potter!

Harry: What?

Draco: Where are my clothes?

Harry: Seriously Malfoy, and I mean this from the bottom of my heart, find your own fucking clothes.

Draco: I am not a complete dimwit; I placed my clothes in the dresser in that mouldy hellhole of a room I have been assigned, it is not there.

Harry: It’s five thirty in the morning.

Draco: And I want to leave this room with at least some dignity – that means wearing trousers and preferably a shirt as well.

Harry: I fail to see how this could be my problem, I really do.

Draco: This is your house, your wards, maybe someone snuck in last night…

Harry: And stole only your slacks, I highly doubt that.

Draco: You really are no use to me at all.

Harry: Glad we agree. Can I go back to bed now; I have company.

Draco: Urgh, do not make me privy to the details of your romantic exploits, I beg you. 

Harry: Goodnight Malfoy.

Draco: Fuck off.

Harry: Oh, I will.

Draco: Disgusting.

Harry: By the way, did you ask Kreacher?

Draco: About your sex life?

Harry: No. About your clothes.

Draco: No…

Harry: You should.


	3. Day 3

Harry: I Have been wondering, if maybe we should…

Draco: Should?

Harry: If we should, you know…

Draco: Use your words, Potter.

Harry: Well, it’s just. You’re… how do I put this?

Draco: Small words, short sentences?

Harry: Ha. Ha.

Draco: The longer ones seem to cause you grief.

Harry: Rules.

Draco: Concerning?

Harry: The house, living together. We should make some house rules.

Draco: Firstly – we are not living together. I am a …

Harry: … temporary guest in my house, yes I know, you said.

Draco: Secondly – rules imply that I am staying long enough for us to get comfortable with the situation, establish habits and cohabitate. I am not.

Harry: Well, until The Ministry decide…

Draco: I know the conditions.

Harry: Right.

Draco: Thirdly…

Harry: Oh, more points, maybe you should do a presentation.

Draco: Fuck you.

Harry: Not likely.

Draco: What the fuck do you want rules for? We barely even speak.

Harry: Well. Ok. For starters, I know I have Kreacher, but you can’t just leave your stuff everywhere. 

Draco: That is exactly what living with a house elf entails.

Harry: I also think we should have some ground rules about visitors. I am kind of private.

Draco: I am not the one dragging strangers into this dodgy old place. That, as you may or may not recall, was you.

Harry: Not a stranger, but that wasn’t actually my point.

Draco: I am on the edge of my seat, I might spill my tea from excitement. Please do tell, what is the glorious point you are about to make?

Harry: You are such a wanker.

Draco: Aren’t we all.

Harry: Git.

Draco: Your point?

Harry: Right, well, I was just thinking that it would be nice for both of us to know, if there are people coming over.

Draco: Sure.

Harry: Are you ok with those rules.

Draco: Do not leave my belongings strewn about and inform you of visitors. Yes, I think I can manage.

Harry: And clean your own dishes.

Draco: Excuse me?

Harry: Dishes. Clean them when you're done.

Draco: Anything else?

Harry: No, I think that was it. Want me to write them down for you?

Draco: Oh, I think I will manage. 

Harry: Brilliant. Good talk, Malfoy.

Draco: Sod off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really enjoying this format.  
> Nothing more - just wanted to share that.  
> Writing is great!
> 
> Love  
> /Elly


	4. Day 4

Ron: Tell me again why the hell you are letting that prick stay here?

Harry: What was I supposed to do Ron?

Ron: Oh, I don’t know, let him rot in Azkaban.

Harry: That doesn’t seem fair.

Ron: Doesn’t seem… Harry, do you remember what he did?

Harry: Yes.

Ron: Want me to go through the list again, ‘cus I’ll bloody well do it.

Harry: Don’t do the list.

Ron: Are you kicking him out?

Harry: No, I gave him my word, you know I did.

Ron: Bloody noble git.

Harry: I’m not being noble.

Ron: No, no, not at all, it is totally normal to shag up with you school bully… nothing bleeding heart about it, no saviour complex to speak of.

Harry: What? We aren’t … Ron… we are not ‘shagging up’.

Ron: Yes.

Harry: Ew. It’s Malfoy!

Ron: Right.

Harry: Stop that.

Ron: Fine. I think you need the list.

Harry: I do not need the list. I need a drink.

Ron: I second that.


	5. Day 5

Harry: Ow. Shit. Fucking hell.

Draco: Potter?

Harry: Why are you here?

Draco: What?

Harry: In my room. You are in my room.

Draco: They are all your rooms.

Harry: Well, that was not what I meant, was it?

Draco: How should I know?

Harry: Are you sleeping?

Draco: Not anymore.

Harry: Why are you here?

Draco: This might in fact be the most pointless conversation I have ever had.

Harry: I need to lie down.

Draco: Are you drunk?

Harry: Maybe. Move over.

Draco: You are not laying down here.

Harry: Why are you in my bed?

Draco: This is the bed I am currently lending, I assume from the state you’re in, that you… what are you doing?

Harry: I need to lie down.

Draco: Potter, get the fuck out of my bed.

Harry: Don’t be a prude.

Draco: Potter.

Harry: Mmm.

Draco: At least take of your shoes you plebeian.

Harry: Shhh… I can’t sleep when you natter on like that.

Draco: I am sleeping in your bed.

Harry: That’s what I’ve been saying. Night Malfoy.

Draco: At least you didn’t bring anyone with you.

-

Draco: Potter?

-

Draco: I need tea.


	6. Day 6

Pansy: What do you mean?

Draco: He just came into my room at four in the morning and went to sleep.

Pansy: In your bed?

Draco: Yes.

Pansy: With you in it?

Draco: We have established this fact twice now.

Pansy: I am trying to wrap my head around it.

Draco: Any thoughts?

Pansy: I think you might be in over your head.

Draco: And what is your brilliant suggestion, want to re-evaluate my options with me? I could go find a cosy cell next to my parents in Azkaban or … oh right I have no fucking options.

Pansy: I know that Draco, no reason to be dramatic.

Draco: I am not…

Pansy: Or snap at me, I am only trying to help.

Draco: Fuck you.

Pansy: You too.

Draco: Well, I guess I have the option of warding the room at night?

Pansy: Francy could help you with that.

Draco: You have to let her loose, I hope you know that.

Pansy: Francy is delightfull and she gives good…

Draco: Need to know Pansy, stick to need to know.

Pansy: Oh, everyone needs to know.

Draco: I do not.

Pansy: You haven’t even met her, what do you have against Francy?

Draco: Pansy and Francy?

Pansy: Circe's tits. That’s awful. I’ll cut her loose after tonight.

Draco: You are so evil.

Pansy: Well, I could be heading for a dry spell. 

Draco: So, wards on the door. Prevents the screaming seeping through as well.

Pansy: Screaming?

Draco: Mine, Potters. 

Pansy: He has nightmares too?

Draco: At least the nights he has not been otherwise occupied.

Pansy: Somehow I always imagined all of them happy and carefree now.

Draco: I know, me too.


	7. Day 7

Harry: I didn’t see you yesterday.

Draco: I was at Pansy’s

Harry: Oh, ok, that’s fine then.

Draco: Is that a new rule?

Harry: What?

Draco: Do I need to inform you if I am not sleeping here?

Harry: No, no that’s not, no…

Draco: Eloquent as always, Potter.

Harry: You can do whatever, whoever, I wouldn’t report you or anything.

Draco: I am allowed to have friends, am I not?

Harry: Yes, sure, I wouldn’t... it wasn’t meant to be a…

Draco: I know I often point out your lacking communication skills, but I must say your attempt this evening is even more appalling than usually. 

Harry: I know. Sorry.

Draco: Am I free to go?

Harry: Of course you are.

Draco: I am going to sleep, I will be adding some simple wards to the door, nothing you cannot break through if you should insist, but I would appreciate if you would not.

Harry: Sure – that was actually what I wanted to talk to you about.

Draco: Wards?

Harry: No, uhm, me… stumbling into your room… I eh…

Draco: It’s fine.

Harry: No, no it’s really not fine. You should feel like this is your home for as long as you are staying here, I am really sorry Malfoy.

Draco: Thank you.

Harry: I thought you’d made a run for it.

Draco: Because you passed out in my bed?

Harry: Well, yeah.

Draco: I might be accused of being a bit dramatic at times, but that would be a little too theatrical for me. 

Harry: Where, uhm… where did you sleep that night, did you... eh...

Draco: I got an early morning.

Harry: Oh, ok, that’s good then…

Draco: As riveting as this conversation is, I think I will turn in. Pansy kept me up half the night. That makes two nights in a row without enough sleep.

Harry: Right, gotcha, goodnight then.


	8. Day 8

Harry: HELP! 

-

Harry: Help me! 

-

Harry: Please someone, anyone.

Draco: Potter?

Harry: Don’t leave please, don’t leave me, please don’t. 

-

Harry: I can’t, please.

Draco: Potter, wake up.

Harry: Just stay, please. No. nonono.

Draco: I am not leaving.

Harry: Everyone. Everyone, everyone. Please. Let me go. Just let me.

Draco: Ok, I will. You can go.

Harry: Please. Please. Just let me. Just. Please. I can’t, don’t make me.

Draco: Of course not.

Harry: Don’t make me. Please.


	9. Day 9

Harry: I left some dinner for you in the stasis cabinet

Draco: Thank you.

Harry: Remember to…

Draco: Clean the dishes. 

Harry: Right.

Draco: Will do.

Harry: Ok. Uhm, I get some company tomorrow night.

Draco: It is your house; you can have all the company you see fit.

Harry: I just wanted to tell you in case…

Draco: I will keep out of the way. 

Harry: Thank you.

Draco: Not a problem.


	10. Day 10

Seamus: I still don’t fucking get it, Harry.

Harry: I don’t expect you to, ok.

Neville: I kind of get it.

Ginny: Me too, I mean, he grew into that whole pointy look, didn’t he.

Harry: What?

Ginny: Oh, don’t give me that, he is totally your type.

Harry: I don’t…

Ginny: You always go for those obnoxious, smart-mouthed types.

Harry: Like you?

Ginny: I forgot the dick part, that seems important to you for some reason.

Harry: Important to you too, as far as I remember.

Neville: That wasn’t actually what I was talking about.

Ginny: What were you talking about then?

Seamus: Nev, you of all people should not be on board with this.

Neville: Why ‘me of all people’?

Seamus: Well…

Neville: I mean if you had Snape living here…

Ginny: It would be creepy as hell.

Neville: … but Malfoy, I mean, he was just a kid right?

Seamus: We all took a lot of crap from him and we were fucking kids too.

Ginny: I still say it’s because of his fine arse and pretty face.

Harry: I am seeing someone, you know.

Ginny: Oh don’t give me that, you are fucking someone. That blond haughty looking what’s his face is not going to last a month. Speaking of types… right, Harry.

Harry: I don’t have a type and Malfoy is not my type. If I had one.

Neville: But seriously…

Seamus: You need another drink Nev.

Ginny: Top me off as well. 

Neville: Fine, but seriously…

Seamus: Bottoms up!

Harry: Where is Ron, by the way?

Ginny: He’s out with that Ravenclaw from my year. Thyanne.

Harry: Brunette?

Ginny: Blonde. She was always awful to Luna.

Neville: About Malfoy…

Seamus: Shots, we need shots.

Ginny: I don’t understand what he sees in her.

Harry: She’s pretty.

Ginny: You don’t even remember her.

Harry: Now I do.

Ginny: She’s no Hermione, that’s for sure.

Neville: How is it going with you two?

Harry: Who?

Neville: You and Malfoy.

Harry: There is no ‘us two’, but it’s fine, he’s a prat, but he keeps to himself mostly.

Neville: Maybe you should try to talk to him.

Ginny: Oh Malfoy… Give me your big…

Harry: Choke on a quaffle.

Seamus: SHOTS!

Harry: Yes please.

Neville: Just think about it. We don’t actually know him that well.

Seamus: Who?!

Ginny: Harry’s eye candy.

Seamus: What’s his name again, Landon?

Harry: Yeah, he’s coming over later.

Neville: Right. Landon.

Harry: I’ll think on it Nev.


	11. Day 11

Draco: Can I help you?

Landon: Hello. You must be Draco.

Draco: Yes.

Landon: Good to meet you.

Draco: Draco Malfoy.

Landon: Good to meet you Draco Malfoy.

Draco: Is it.

Landon: Tea?

Draco: I will make my own.

Landon: Suit yourself.

Draco: Will you bother telling me who you are?

Landon: Landon.

Draco: Landon…

Landon: Shingleton

Draco: I am trying to ascertain who you are in the context of you standing in this kitchen early in the morning. A friend of Potter’s? 

Landon: Boyfriend.

Draco: Yes. Right.

Landon: He didn’t tell you?

Draco: No. Well, he did tell me he would have company yesterday.

Landon: Oh, ok, well I guess I am. We had a group here…

Draco: I heard.

Landon: He didn’t say anything about me… or…

Draco: Let’s not do that part. Potter and I are not close, we do not share. I am sure all of the rambunctious visitors he had in the parlour yesterday knew all about you.

Landon: Sure. Just seems odd, you being roommates and all.

Draco: We are not… You know what, never mind. 

Landon: I’ll be going then, enjoy your tea.

Draco: I will.


	12. Day 12

Harry: I was wondering.

Draco: About? 

Harry: Do you need anything?

Draco: As in…?

Harry: Clothes, things from the manor, I don’t know, things.

Draco: Oh. 

Harry: I should have asked you before…

Draco: Could I make a list?

Harry: Sure, I can’t promise you I’ll get all of it, but they can’t be going through clothes and stuff too thoroughly.

Draco: I would not put it past them.

Harry: I wonder why it’s taking so long.

Draco: Bureaucracy and malicious intent I would wager. 

Harry: You think they are holding it back just to spite you?

Draco: Well, I was in Azkaban for six months. 

Harry: Right.

Draco: I suppose they thought I would not be needing the manor for a while.

Harry: Just because you are not allowed to live there, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t have access to your things.

Draco: That is not the popular opinion.

Harry: I know that. But it doesn’t make it right.

Draco: It is weird.

Harry: What?

Draco: Being on this end of your righteous indignation.

Harry: Is that fancy talk for bleeding heart?

Draco: It is the proper wording.

Harry: Ponce-language. 

Draco: Correct use of three syllable words, can be destressing for people with lesser intellect.

Harry: You could try to be a bit less… 

Draco: Less?

Harry: Just a bit nicer.

Draco: I do not think so.

Harry: I mean; we are living together.

Draco: And I go out of my way to be civil to your boyfriend and stay out of the way when you have company, that is the best I can do under the circumstances.

Harry: I do not have a boyfriend.

Draco: He seems to think so.

Harry: It’s not, we’re not…

Draco: I really could not care less. 

-

Draco: I will get you that list.


	13. Day 13

Harry: You are in my library.

Draco: I am. Is that not allowed.

Harry: Why are you in my library.

Draco: I am reading.

Harry: Why are you reading now. In my library.

Draco: Merlin, are you drunk again, Potter?

Harry: What? Noooo.

Draco: You are.

Harry: Am not.

Draco: This is not a productive conversation.

Harry: Did you come in to my room the other day?

Draco: I… what?

Harry: I think I dreamt about you.

Draco: I would not know anything about that.

Harry: Can I feel you hands. You had very soft hands.

Draco: No, you cannot feel… Potter, this is going to be embarrassing for you in the morning.

Harry: Landon broke up with me.

Draco: I thought you did not have a boyfriend.

Harry: Yeah, me too, that’s why he broke up with me.

Draco: That makes sense.

Harry: I guess.

Draco: You should sleep.

Harry: Can I lay down here for while?

Draco: It is, as you pointed out, your library.

Harry: Yes, but that doesn’t mean, I just…

Draco: Lay down, Potter.

Harry: Can’t I feel you hand, just once?

Draco: I do not think that is a good idea.

Harry: I wonder if they are soft.

Draco: Of course they are.

Harry: I thought so.


	14. Day 14

Draco: Pansy?

Pansy: What?

Draco: could you come through?

Pansy: Blaise is here

Draco: Well, bring him with you then.

Pansy: Give us a minute. Make some tea.

Draco: I need wine.

Pansy: I always need wine.

Draco: Then it is settled.

Pansy: Is Potter there?

Draco: No, he went to Weasley’s I think. Shit, I only told him I would invite you. 

Pansy: So?

Draco: Never mind – just come on through both of you. Blaise is going to love this

-

Blaise: Where is the angry Hippogriff?

Draco: Excuse me?

Blaise: I do not think I have seen you this worked up since an angry Hippogriff got a hold of you.

Draco: No angry anything.

Pansy: So, what did Potter do now?

Blaise: He lives here?

Draco: So do I, at the moment.

Blaise: How can you eat in here?

Draco: Blaise, focus.

Pansy: Yes let’s hear it Draco. 

Draco: He, well he told me… 

Pansy: You are usually a much better storyteller than this, Draco. 

Blaise: He is clearly flustered. Potter did always manage to get you worked up.

Draco: It is different. I am not worked up over some silly schoolboy feud.

Blaise: What does have you worked up then?

Draco: Well, he is gay, did you know?

Blaise: It never occurred to me to investigate.

Pansy: You are in so way over your head it is borderline tragic.

Draco: He is, I met his boyfriend the other day and well he came home yesterday, drunk.

Pansy: Again.

Draco: Yes, again. And he told me that I have soft hands.

Pansy: And how pray tell, does he know the feeling of your hands?

Draco: I might have accidentally stroked him… once…

Blaise: I am sure you did. Did he at least stroke you back.

Draco: He was sleeping.

Blaise: Why Draco, I didn’t know you had that kind of kink in you.

Draco: It was not like that.

Blaise: Of course not. Molesting the Saviour of all people.

Draco: Blaise.

Blaise: Draco.

Pansy: What did you stroke then?

Draco: Just his hair. He was having a nightmare. 

Pansy: Oh.

Blaise: Fuck me.

Pansy: I know.

Draco: What?

Blaise: You are so screwed.

Draco: You two are no help at all.


	15. Day 15

Draco: What was I supposed to do?

Harry: Oh, I don’t know Malfoy – keep up with the deal we made.

Draco: What? I should have run over to whatever hovel Weasley is currently using as his living-space and informed you that Blaise would also be joining me?

Harry: Don’t fucking do that.

Draco: Do what, present reasonable arguments?

Harry: Reasonable? 

Draco: You cannot expect me to never make a spontaneous decision. 

Harry: I didn’t say that. But come on, Malfoy. We had like three rules and you couldn’t even keep up with them for two fucking weeks.

Draco: Then tell me, what would you have me do?

Harry: You could have owled me.

Draco: As you might have noticed, I am not currently in possession of an owl. 

Harry: You could have used mine.

Draco: Without your express permission, I would never.

Harry: No need to mock me.

Draco: Fine then. Tell me what you would have me do. I am completely at your mercy as things stand, so command me and I will do my best to oblige. 

Harry: Why do you have to be so fucking dramatic, I just want to know who is in my house.

Draco: I thought you would not be home.

Harry: So that makes it ok?

Draco: And I did inform you of Pansy’s possible presence. 

Harry: I know, I just did not expect to…

Draco: What?

Harry: Just. Fuck. I don’t want people to know shit about me.

Draco: Like your excessive drinking?

Harry: I do not… God damn it, Malfoy.

Draco: I witnessed, overheard or deduced intoxicated behaviour from you a handful of times in a fortnight.

Harry: Don’t you fucking start judging me.

Draco: I am merely observing.

Harry: Then stop observing.

Draco: Would you like to re-examine your hospitality towards me.

Harry: No. I won’t be the reason you are thrown back in Azkaban. Just tell me who comes over. 

Draco: As you wish.

Harry: Where was Parkinson anyway?

Draco: When?

Harry: Last night.

Draco: She went home.

Harry: And Zabini just…

Draco: He stayed. 

Harry: Right. 

Draco: Is it Blaise that specifically gives you trouble? 

Harry: No… I don’t have a problem with him personally. I do think he’s an asshole.

Draco: That is an established fact, he is also one of my closest friends.

Harry: That much was obvious.

Draco: What is that supposed to mean?

Harry: You were close, you seemed… close… when I came home.

Draco: Very astute observation.

Harry: Shut up.

Draco: Were there anything else you would like to discuss?

Harry: No.

Draco: I will get back to my riveting schedule of doing nothing all day then.


	16. Day 16

Ginny: Say you will.

Harry: You know I don’t do that kind of thing.

Ginny: But this is for me… Please.

Harry: What exactly is it you want me to do.

Ginny: Just come visit once or twice.

Harry: What does it help that I come visit?

Ginny: Oh come on, Harry.

Harry: What?

Ginny: Look, it’s between me and this horrible hag – Ann Linn. If the manager sees that you are a possible benefit of letting me on the team instead of her and her deep pockets, I might get the spot.

Harry: But why would you want it like that?

Draco: That is how the world works, Potter.

Harry: Malfoy? How long have you been there?

Draco: Just long enough to hear the end of this exciting conversation.

Ginny: Hi, Malfoy. You are looking fit.

Draco: Uhm, thank you?

Ginny: You’re welcome?

Harry: Couldn’t you try for another team?

Ginny: It doesn’t work like that Harry, I’ve been scouted, I can’t just pick.

Draco: Which team?

Ginny: The Harpies.

Draco: Impressive.

Ginny: I think so.

-

Ginny: So you'll do it?

Harry: Just… what? Stop by tomorrow?

Draco: It is commonly known as networking. You shake some hands make some vague comments about how much you will be enjoying watching Weasley playing for The Harpies.

Harry: I will enjoy it.

Draco: Exactly.

Harry: I have no idea how this is helpful.

Ginny: He’s cute when he’s all modest, right.

Draco: Not exactly the word I would use.

Ginny: Cute or modest?

Draco: Both.

Harry: I am right here.

Ginny: We know.

Draco: Not likely to forget anytime soon.

Harry: What time tomorrow?

Ginny: Between ten and twelve is perfect. Thank you, Harry.


	17. Day 17

Pansy: Draco? 

-

Pansy : Stop ignoring me and let me through.

-

Pansy: I will now plunge into the story of my hook-up last night. I am warning you, Draco, it will get graphic. 

-

Pansy: Fine, you asked for it. All the gory details regarding female pleasure coming up…

Harry: Please don’t.

Pansy: Potter?

Harry: Parkinson. What is your head doing in my fireplace?

Pansy: Looking for an obnoxious blond, seen any around?

Harry: Often. He is out.

Pansy: Oh. Where did he go?

Harry: I wouldn’t know.

Pansy: Can I come through? I get a splitting headache if I sit like this for too long.

Harry: Eh…sure. I’ll open it up for you.

-

Pansy: Well, who would have thought; Potter has manners.

Harry: Yes, I am full of surprises.

Pansy: I’ll fuck off soon, if he doesn’t show up.

Harry: That’s fine. Uhm… you can stay as long as you want.

Pansy: You are really a shit liar, did you know that?

Harry: I have been told before.

Pansy: Where are you off to?

Harry: Ginny has some Quidditch thing…

Pansy: Ah, so are you two…?

Harry: What – no, not at all.

Pansy: I did think I had seen you pretty face getting eaten by a lot of handsome boys since this summer.

Harry: What?

Pansy: In the Prophet, no need to get all worked up on my account.

Harry: I…

Pansy: Should I apologise to you?

Harry: Uh… I don’t really care about the stuff in the Prophet. 

Pansy: No, not that. I know you’re easy to get a rise out, but facts are facts, no?

Harry: Yes. So… what?

Pansy: The whole business at Hogwarts. I should apologise I suppose.

Harry: You are not very good at it.

Pansy: No, I am really not.

Harry: Right. So…

Pansy: Weren’t you leaving?

Harry: Er…?

-

Harry: Oh, I was, I am. Are you…

Pansy: Thanks for the invite, but I’ll hold out for the blond, he’s sure to show up soon.

Harry: … Right.

Pansy: And Potter, this goes without saying of course, but you better fucking keep Draco out of Azkaban, I don’t care who you are or what you did, he is not going back there.

Harry: I wouldn’t… I agree.

Pansy: And thank you for offering, not many would have vouched for him.

Harry: It’s no problem.

Pansy: Like I said, terrible.

Harry: It’s not that big of a problem.

Pansy: Sure it’s not. 

Harry: Uhm, right, I am off. See you around?

Pansy: See you, Potter.


	18. Day 18

Draco: What are you doing?

Harry: I was hungry.

Draco: What is with the noise?

Harry: I couldn’t find the pan I wanted.

Draco: Clearly.

Harry: I wanted an omelette.

Draco: I am not sure you should be cooking in your condition.

Harry: What condition?

Draco: Sit down.

Harry: But I wanted something to eat. Do we have pudding?

Draco: I’ll find something for you.

Harry: You’re nice when I’m drunk.


	19. Day 19

Draco: Do you actually do anything?

Harry: What do you mean?

Draco: Do you work?

Harry: Kind of.

Draco: Kind of?

Harry: What’s this about? 

Draco: You are not here that often, I had just been wondering.

Harry: I help some friends out with some stuff. It’s not really a job…

Draco: You do realise how suspect you sound?

Harry: I do not sound suspect.

Draco: Are you smuggling illegal potions?

Harry: What? No!

Draco: Trading sexual favours?

Harry: Uh… what?

Draco: Assassinating foreign political figures?

Harry: What the fuck, Malfoy.

Draco: Oh, so it is something mundane then?

Harry: Sure, it’s nothing as, erh… exciting as all that.

Draco: But you do not wish to tell me.

Harry: It’s not that, it’s just not a real job. I don’t get any money or anything. It’s kind of ridiculous.

Draco: Do tell.

Harry: Are you hungry?

Draco: I could eat.

Harry: Let me make something, I’ll tell you about it while we eat.

Draco: Are you sure you can handle the equipment, kitchen supplies can be rather difficult to manage.

Harry: I’m usually pretty decent in the kitchen. Sorry for waking you.

Draco: I was up.

Harry: Oh?

Draco: I do not sleep much.

Harry: How come?

Draco: I prefer not to get into that.

Harry: Right, of course. Do you want toast?

Draco: Sure.

Harry: I don’t sleep much either.

-

Harry: I uh, I help out Hermione.

Draco: With?

Harry: She is in India, they have a different view on house elves and the like but she needs someone here to compare some stuff, talk to the house elves in Britain and find out if they would like some of the changes she is going to suggest.

Draco: So you are interviewing house elves?

Harry: Right.

Draco: You, Harry Potter, walks up to wizarding homes and ask to speak to peoples house elves.

Harry: Yes.

Draco: How many autographs do you have to write?

Harry: Idontactuallygoasmyself.

Draco: Excuse me?

Harry: I don’t go as me. I don’t go out much as myself.

Draco: Do you have a polyjuice stash somewhere I have not been aware of. And more importantly, did you brew it yourself, because I am quite sure that is not a good idea.

Harry: George developed this mild potion to suppress your defining features.

Draco: The remaining Weasley Twin?

Harry: Don’t.

Draco: I did not mean to…

Harry: Don’t talk about him.

Draco: Ok.

-

Draco: Thank you for breakfast.


	20. Day 20

Harry: I don’t know, ok Ron, he just seems different.

Ron: How can he be different, I don’t bloody get it.

Harry: He’s still a prat and a ponce.

Ron: Of course he is.

Harry: But he’s not…

Ron: Not?

Ginny: Oh, lay off Ron.

Ron: No, I’m not fucking stupid, so explain to me how someone, who called Hermione mudblood for years, is suddenly a good person. How someone, who made fun of my family for years, is suddenly decent.

Ginny: We’re not saying that he’s good or decent. 

Ron: We?

Ginny: Well, he doesn’t seem that bad.

Harry: You’re just saying that, because he found your possible spot with the Harpies impressive.

Ron: He said that? Malfoy?

Ginny: Yeah. 

Harry: Well, he was kind of making fun at me at the time.

Ginny: More points for him then.

Ron: Well, it doesn’t change a thing. Seamus thinks you’re barking as well.

Ginny: Well if Seamus thinks so… I watched him pee on his own shoes the other day.

Ron: That’s nothing to do with this.

Harry: Listen, I have to live with the guy, so I might as well try and be civil.

Ron: You don’t actually have to live with him.

Harry: I can’t be the reason he gets thrown into Azkaban.

Ron: Well, you wouldn’t be, would you?

Harry: What?

Ron: I mean, he could get someone else to vouch for him, it’s not your fucking responsibility.

Ginny: It’s as good as now.

Harry: Right.

Ron: Could you two not fucking gang up on me. 

Ginny: Well, you are being and idiot.

Ron: Why? He has the fucking Mark. He was a bloody Death Eater. I know you want to save everyone Harry, but this is insane. Malfoy, of all people?

Harry: Yes. Of all people. Do you even know how shitty I feel for not being able to save his mum from Azkaban?

Ron: Well…

Harry: Narcissa Malfoy is the reason I am not rotting in the Forbidden Forrest, Ron. I couldn’t do a thing to stop them from locking her up.

Ron: She might have kind of redeemed herself there at the end, but they had loads of other stuff on her, you know that.

Harry: I know. But I still wanted to, I wanted to pay her back for it.

Ginny: So, you saved Malfoy instead?

Harry: I talked to her, before she was hauled off to Azkaban.

Ron: I didn’t know that.

Harry: I made her a promise. 

Ron: Right. 

Harry: I am not going back on my promise.

Ginny: We know.

Harry: Ok, Ron?

Ron: Yeah, ok. Just don’t expect me to ever think different of him. He’s an evil bastard and I wish I’d never have to see him again.

Harry: That’s fine.

Ginny: At least he’s nice to look at.

Ron: I think I might hurl.


	21. Day 21

Hermione: Harry!

Harry: You’re back!

Hermione: What are you standing all the way over there for? Come here.

Harry: Damn, it’s good to see you.

Hermione: Missed me?

Harry: Yes. Where are you staying? Are you leaving again, or?

Hermione: I am staying with Ginny for the time being.

Harry: I would offer, but…

Hermione: Yes. Not my idea of a fun situation.

Harry: I know, it’s temporary.

Hermione: I know that. Never mind any of that. How have you been. You are horrible at being a pen pal, you know.

Harry: I know. I know. Sit down, I’ll get us some tea.

Hermione: I could use something stronger, I feel like I have been apparating for days.

Harry: Sure. What’s your poison.

Hermione: Whatever you’re having is fine. Lets find a sofa, preferably without mold.

Harry: The only good one is in the library.

Hermione: That sounds perfect.

Harry: It’s occupied.

Hermione: Oh. Well, a little transfiguration of these should do the trick then.

Harry: Pansy Parkinson is here.

Hermione: Really? How is that awful hag?

Harry: Kind of intimidating.

Pansy: Talking about me?

Hermione: Parkinson.

Pansy: Granger.

Draco: We all know each other here, so let us dispense with the pleasantries. 

Harry: Do you want a glass?

Pansy: Sure thing, Potter.

Draco: Another rambunctious night awaits?

Harry: Just welcoming Hermione back.

Pansy: I wondered where the last part of the Saviour posse had been. I haven’t seen your pretty face in the Prophet for quite some time.

Draco: Back from India, as I understand it.

Hermione: Yes.

Pansy: The sun has done wonders for your complexion.

Hermione: Thank you.

Pansy: Well, have a nice celebratory drink, we’ll head out.

Draco: We will?

Pansy: You need to get laid.

Draco: Pansy, could you not be crass.

Pansy: I could, but what would be the fun in that?

Draco: We are leaving, apparently. I might not come home tonight.

Harry: Right, see you.

Pansy: You better not come home tonight. 

-

Hermione: I… what?... 

Harry: I know.

Hermione: She called me pretty… and was nice… kind of.

Harry: Yeah. 

Hermione: I am going back to India.


	22. Day 22

Draco: This is getting ridiculous.

-

Draco: Potter? Wake up.

Harry: Huh?

Draco: Wake up.

Harry: Why are you in my room? Fuck the light is blinding.

Draco: You are in the library.

Harry: Oh… Right. Is Hermione still here?

Draco: No, I have not seen her since yesterday evening.

Harry: She’s staying at Ginny’s.

Draco: As fascinating as this is bound to become, I think I will be reading in my room. The odour in here is not desirable.

Harry: Fuck, you can’t even tell me I reek of alcohol like a normal person.

Draco: That is what I said.

Harry: That’s not at all what you said.

Draco: I beg to differ.

Harry: I bet you do.

Draco: Would you be so kind as to move over a fraction?

Harry: What’s with all these demands? ‘wake up’ ‘answer stuff’ ‘move’.

Draco: Your hardships are tugging at my heartstrings.

Harry: Why do I have to move?

Draco: You are obstructing the access to the book I will be reading shortly.

Harry: … Book-blocking – never been accused of that one before.

Draco: Crude.

Harry: Give me a hand then, will you?

Draco: Certainly.

Harry: Wow, you really do have soft hands.

-

Harry: Thanks for the assist, Malfoy. 

Draco: Potter?

Harry: What?

Draco: Consider drinking less.

Harry: I did, that doesn’t work.

Draco: Work?

Harry: On the dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone who is reading along - comments or no, kudos or no. I do appreciate both the silent lurkers and the more vocal support. Kisses and hugs to all of you lovely people.
> 
> Love  
> Elly


	23. Day 23

Harry: No, don’t!

-

Harry: Let me out.

-

Harry: Please. Let me out.

Draco: Shh.

Harry: I can’t. Please.

Draco: You do not have to. 

Harry: So dark. It’s all dark. 

Draco: I will turn on the light. _Lumos_

-

Harry: Thank you.

Draco: Potter?

Harry: I’m fine. 

Draco: I had not realised you were awake.

Harry: I know.

Draco: Oh.

Harry: Sorry.

Draco: it is fine. I should…

Harry: Wait.

-

Harry: Could you stay for just a minute.

Draco: I suppose.

-

Harry: Thank you Draco.


	24. Day 24

Harry: Hi.

Draco: Good morning.

Harry: Er… about last night.

Draco: No need for all that.

Harry: Oh, ok.

-

Draco: Could I bother you for a space to set up a cauldron? 

Harry: You want a potions lab?

Draco: It does not have to be a fully equipped lab, but you did manage to secure some of the basics from the lab in the manor, a smaller table in an undisturbed room is more than adequate. 

Harry: Sure thing, I’ll clear a room for you.

Draco: If it is an inconvenience, I am more than capable of clearing the space myself.

Harry: No trouble at all. It’s a good reason to go through some of the stuff.

Draco: Excellent.

Harry: Can I ask what you want to brew?

Draco: Nothing specific. It clears my head. I do not have many ingredients in my basic supply; I might have to stick to forgetfulness potions and swelling solutions.

Harry: Right.

Draco: It is more than enough for now. I keeps my mind occupied for a time, no matter how rudimentary. 

Harry: I’ll make sure you have a room, is tomorrow ok?

Draco: Thank you… Harry.


	25. Day 25

Neville: How is everything.

Harry: I feel like shit.

Neville: You do look somewhat spent.

Harry: I don’t sleep much.

Neville: Yeah, I have some nights as well.

Harry: It seems like we all do.

Neville: Malfoy too?

Harry: Yeah, he’s hinted as much, but he has warded his door, so I couldn’t say for sure.

Neville: Wow, he’s really paranoid. I thought it might be going a bit better? 

Harry: Oh, he’s not paranoid. I kind of drunkenly stumbled in there a couple of weeks ago.

Neville: I would have loved to see that.

Harry: Well, I wasn’t used to having someone else in the house yet. I normally just fall on whatever soft surface is the closest, you know.

Neville: Not really.

-

Neville: So it’s better?

Harry: He called me Harry.

Neville: That is progress. 

Harry: I know. It’s actually not all bad. I think we might be heading into friendly territory.

Neville: It’s not that weird, Harry.

Harry: It’s not? But it’s Malfoy.

Neville: You sound like Ron. Make a proper argument.

Harry: Well, there was the time…

Neville: An argument that doesn’t revolve around him being a little shit when he was a kid.

Harry: I…

Neville: Right. 

Harry: Ron is gonna kill me if I become friends with Malfoy.

Neville: He’ll live.

Harry: I know. It’s just, after everything with Hermione, I don’t want him to feel like I am not on his side.

Neville: Being friendly towards someone else is not about sides.

Harry: I know that, Nev. 

Neville: Ron always comes around.

Harry: Yeah.

Neville: Has he spoken to Hermione yet.

Harry: I’m not sure. She’s at Ginny’s, so I can’t really see him avoiding her for long.

Neville: That’s a conversation I don’t want to get in the middle of.

Harry: Yeah, but somehow I just know I will be.

-

Neville: As good as it was to see you unannounced, I really do have to get back to work.

Harry: How is the…

Neville: Oh, don’t pretend you remember, but thank you, the Star grass is growing just fine.

Harry: That was actually the reason I came by.

Neville: Star grass?

Harry: No, well, maybe. I wondered if you had some spare ingredients lying around.

Neville: For what, I have loads of stuff.

Harry: Draco wanted to make a lab of sorts, I’ve cleared Sirius’ old workspace and I, well, I thought I could make sure he had something more than first year ingredients to work with. It’s just, he has kind of helped me with a couple of things and he hasn’t got much to do… 

Neville: Easy there Harry, all you had to do was ask.

Harry: Thanks a lot, Nev.

Neville: It’s not problem, really. Draco, huh?

Harry: What? Oh, yeah, well…

Neville: It’s a good thing. Putting the past behind us.


	26. Day 26

Draco: What is this?

Harry: Your potions lab.

Draco: No.

Harry: What?

Draco: Absolutely not.

Harry: What’s wrong with it?

Draco: Nothing. It is perfect.

Harry: I don’t get it.

Draco: I is too much, you must realise?

Harry: No, no it’s not.

Draco: I might never get everything back.

Harry: I know that.

Draco: I told you, I will not accept charity. If I am being perfectly honest with myself, we are already balancing on the edge of that agreement as it stands.

Harry: This is not charity.

Draco: How much did you spend?

Harry: Nothing.

Draco: Do not lie to me, it is horribly condescending.

Harry: Well, I spend my time on it, sure, but that’s not worth much these days.

Draco: You would be surprised.

-

Draco: Are you honestly trying to convince me, you spent none of your gold on this?

Harry: Yes.

Draco: How did you procure Moonseed?

Harry: Neville has several large greenhouses and isn’t too concerned with the regulations.

Draco: I bet.

-

Draco: Witches’ Mummy?

Harry: Sirius didn’t brew much, but he had most of the long lasting ingredients stocked. Snape used to brew down here in emergencies as well – for The Order.

Draco: Severus?

Harry: Yes.

Draco: He would have detested this appalling filing system.

Harry: You are welcome to rearrange anything you want.

Draco: And you are sure… only your time?

Harry: I swear.


	27. Day 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @Phrynne <3

Hermione: I talked to him yesterday.

Harry: How is he?

Hermione: I think he is doing ok.

Ginny: Not.

Hermione: He seemed fine. 

Ginny: Overexcited and bouncy.

Harry: Bouncy?

Hermione: He was not ‘bouncy’.

Ginny: He was all like – ‘How was your trip ‘Mione’.

Harry: Er… is that… bad?

Hermione: Maybe he was a little too up-beat.

Ginny: His dog-like qualities have never been more prominent.

Harry: I don’t get it. So he was happy?

Ginny: Pretending to be, I’d say.

Hermione: Urgh, you are right. I just really wanted it to be true. I wish we never tried.

Ginny: You two would have been making moony eyes at each other for the rest of our lives if you hadn’t tried.

Harry: It was painful enough the first seven years.

Hermione: I was not that bad.

Ginny: No, not at all. Totally rational. 

Harry: Sometimes it would have been easier, to just have found the people we were supposed to be with back then.

Ginny: Some pretty damn important parts of me would have had to be transfigured for that to have worked out.

Hermione: They actually do that in Switzerland and parts of Scandinavia, did you know?

Harry: Huh?

Hermione: Well, not if you were just unhappy with you girlfriend not being a boyfriend. That would be very offensive.

Ginny: Watch out, Hermione, you are giving poor Harry here a stroke.

Hermione: Oh come on, you are a healthy gay man, you must have thought about other types of sexualities?

Harry: Other types?

Hermione: Oh for heaven’s sake.

Ginny: He’s so cute and innocent.

Harry: I’m not… I … what so… they transfigure your… parts to …

Hermione: Well, they don’t just go around transfiguring your ‘parts’, Harry, but it is an option you can choose for yourself.

Harry: Oh. So you could become a man… I don’t see how that… could that…

Hermione: It is all still very experimental. I have been reading a lot about gender and different ways of perceiving your sexuality.

Ginny: Wanting to branch out?

Hermione: I might.

Harry: What? You… you’re gay?

Hermione: I really prefer not to label myself at this point. But I have been with women.

Ginny: Plural?

Hermione: Well, two… 

Harry: Oh. Well. Congrats?

Ginny: Ha! Whoever thought being a bookworm was dull, should have a talk with you now. Good for you Hermione. Ron is going to flip.


	28. Day 28

Harry: What’s this?

Draco: It is a potion.

Harry: I can see that.

Draco: It is Dreamless Sleep.

Harry: Oh.

Draco: I thought it might help.

Harry: It will, definitely. You made this?

Draco: Yes. 

Harry: I haven’t felt like going out and buying the stuff.

Draco: I figured. Would you tell me why?

Harry: There was an article about it in the Prophet last summer.

Draco: I did not read the paper much at the time.

Harry: Right. Er… well, they hinted that I was, you know… damaged.

Draco: Fucking Prophet.

Harry: Yeah. 

Draco: You know, no one left Hogwarts unscathed. 

Harry: I know. They just tend to … er… fixate on me.

Draco: I have noticed. One would think they had gotten enough from you over the years.

Harry: I don’t think they ever will. I don’t actually care much about the relationship stuff or even the stupid fabricated rumours. It’s the stuff that’s real…

Draco: You are not damaged.

Harry: I really am, Draco. I probably always have been. I’m ok with that, I really am, but I just wish it wasn’t news. There are a lot things I would prefer not to be headlines.

Draco: Hence the incessant need for privacy?

Harry: I need to know that no-one is lurking around.

Draco: Despite all this you invited me - of all people, to live in your house.

Harry: Yeah… well, rather the lurker you know…?

Draco: True. Speaking of privacy. Pansy and Blaise are visiting me tomorrow.

Harry: Sure, that’s fine. Thanks for telling me. Oh, shit, I might have some company as well.

Draco: Kitchen or Library?

Harry: I’ll take the Kitchen, I’m not even sure if anyone’s coming, so you take the comfy seats.

Draco: Very gallant of you.

Harry: Yeah, yeah… a regular hero. Thanks for the potion.

Draco: Remember…

Harry: I know the dosage. I won’t take too much.


	29. Day 29

Pansy: So… is Granger going to be here?

Draco: I could not say.

Pansy: You ought to do better research then.

Blaise: It is never going to happen Pansy. Drop it.

Pansy: Why ever not?

Draco: Could you for once strive to make my life easier, not harder?

Pansy: Oh, what would be the fun in that?

Blaise: I for one hope you give it a try. Granger is so uptight, someone should find out what crawled up there and died.

Pansy: She’s hot.

Blaise: Please.

Pansy: Draco, darling, back me up here.

Draco: She is not awful to look at.

Blaise: … anymore.

Pansy: Oh, come off it, that swatty little thing is right out of a dirty fantasy.

Blaise: Yours maybe.

Pansy: Definitely.

Draco: I have never been particularly drawn to the librarian look myself.

Blaise: What, more the lost puppy look for you?

Draco: What?

Pansy: Forget it Blaise, he’ll never admit it.

Draco: Not this again.

Pansy: At least I own up to my dirty little fantasies.

Draco: I do not have any…

Blaise: I know you are lying now – we shared a dorm, remember?

Draco: Shut up.

Pansy: Did you hear that, I think we’ve got company.

Blaise: Call them up here.

Draco: Absolutely not.

Pansy: Absolutely fucking yes.

-

Pansy: Potter?!

Harry: Parkinson?

Pansy: There’s plenty of room up here; bring your party to the library.

Harry: Er… sure?

Blaise: This is going to be a disaster.

Pansy: Don’t back out now.

Blaise: Why on earth would I do any such thing?

Draco: I hate you both.

Pansy: Potter! Who is joining us this fine evening?

Harry: I am and er…

Hermione: Hello. Ginny’s here too, she had to stop Ron from throttling you all.

Blaise: Weasley’s here as well?

Hermione: Double, double…

Pansy: Hermione, so good to see you.

Hermione: Yes, well, you too?

Pansy: No need to sound so doubtful, come in, grab a glass.

Draco: Blaise brought a ninety-year-old Fire Whiskey.

Hermione: Oh, I have heard the heat changes noticeably after twenty years, ninety years must be…

Pansy: Delicious.

Ron: … but don’t expect me to forgive everything. 

Ginny: Stop being such a bloody hypocrite and sit down.

Ron: I am not… how did we get in here.

Ginny: Sometimes, I can’t believe we’re related.

Hermione: So tell us Ginny, what are we celebrating?

Ginny: I got it!

Harry: You got it?

Draco: That’s damn impressive Weasley.

Ron: Got what?

Hermione: Oh, Ginny, I am so proud of you.

Ginny: Do you actually remember anything I tell you?

Ron: What? Of course I do.

Ginny: The Harpies now has a new reserve Chaser!

Ron: That’s fantastic. Did you tell George yet?

Ginny: You guys are the first to know.

Blaise: Don’t I feel special all of a sudden. 

Ginny: You should Zabini. And open that Whiskey already. It’s no celebration at all without lubrication.

Pansy: That’s what I always say.

Hermione: Ha!

Harry: Well, cheers then. To the best Chaser the Harpies has ever had.

Ginny: Who knows Harry, one day we might be playing against eachother.

Draco: What?

Harry: It’s nothing.

Ron: It is not nothing!

Ginny: It’s pretty fucking impressive.

Draco: What is?

Harry: I kind of er… got some offers as well.

Draco: Some…

Harry: To play.

Draco: Of course you did.

Ron: Don’t say it like that, Malfoy. He’s fantastic on a broom.

Ginny: I bet.

Ron: What do you mean, you’ve seen him.

Hermione: I doubt it.

Pansy: Wouldn’t that be something though.

Ron: You’ve all bloody seen it.

Ginny: Kinky, Ron.

Ron: What no, that wasn’t… oh, shut up.

Harry: I know it’s only because of the whole… thing…

Blaise: By thing you mean, saving everyone from a homicidal maniac? That thing.

Harry: Right.

Draco: I am sure that is a fringe benefit for any team…

Ron: Oi, watch it.

Draco: What I mean to say is, it could just as easily backfire if you were atrocious on a broom. Seeing as your skill matches your reputation, it is quite the contribution collectively. 

Harry: Oh…

Blaise: I am disappointed. I was sure Weasley would have punched someone by now.

Pansy: Another round of drinks. To Weasley – the girl.

Ginny: You could just call me Ginny.

Blaise: To girl-Weasley.

Ginny: Cheers.


	30. Day 30

Draco: Invigoration Draught.

Harry: Huh?

Draco: Helps with the hangover.

Harry: Oh, thanks.

-

Harry: Wow, much better.

Draco: Not everyone thinks to use it like that.

Harry: So, you’ve been brewing a lot?

Draco: Yes.

Harry: Ok.

Draco: I was wondering if you would mind terribly if I used your owl a couple of times a week.

Harry: Sterling? Sure.

Draco: I wanted to attempt to sell a couple of my more successful potions, if I could. We could share the profits.

Harry: Just keep me in supply, that’s payment enough for me.

Draco: If you are certain?

Harry: I am. You could maybe make some sort of deal with Neville, though. He’d love the business.

Draco: Do you think he would talk to me.

Harry: Sure, want me to set it up? Or you could just Owl him.

Draco: I will make contact myself.

-

Draco: You should go for it.

Harry: What?

Draco: Quidditch.

Harry: Oh. I am not sure how I’d do with all the attention.

Draco: We both know you never minded once you were in the air.

Harry: That’s true.

Draco: I would do it, if I had half your talent.

Harry: We were almost neck to neck.

Draco: We really were not, Harry. 

Harry: Maybe I will answer one of the teams.

Draco: Good.

-

Harry: Would you maybe go over the letters with me at some point?

Draco: I…

Harry: Oh, sorry, I don’t know how this friend thing works between us… is it too much?

Draco: No, no not at all, I would gladly… Would you not rather go over it with one of the Weasleys?

Harry: No way. Ron just wants me to go for the Cannons, he’d never be able to be objective. Ginny is a devious little shit with stuff like this, she’d give me bad advice, just to help out her own team.

Draco: I find I am liking her more and more.

Harry: I’m sure. So you’ll do it?

Draco: I will.


	31. Day 31

Hermione: She is actually quite clever. 

Harry: Who?

Hermione: Pansy.

Harry: Oh… she is?

Hermione: Well, not in an obvious sort of way, she is clever about people.

Harry: You got all this from one night of drinking?

Hermione: I spoke to her a lot.

Harry: I noticed.

Hermione: You and Draco seem to get along?

Harry: Yeah, he’s not so bad.

Hermione: Not so bad?

Harry: Nope.

Hermione: Ok, Harry.

-

Harry: Did you speak more with Ron?

Hermione: He is seeing someone.

Harry: I know.

Hermione: I know it was my choice not to carry on, I just…

Harry: You thought it’d take longer?

Hermione: I am awful.

Harry: You are not.

Hermione: I am. What kind of person thinks they are so special, that someone would pine for them for a year?

Harry: Well, you are special.

Hermione: You make it sound like I eat paper and talk to trees.

Harry: You know what I mean. You deserve to feel special. Ron just wasn’t the one to show you.

Hermione: I know that. I knew that when I broke it off too. 

Harry: Yeah.

Hermione: It still hurts sometimes, that we will never be friends the way we were.

Harry: Well, sometimes it wasn’t all that great.

Hermione: Ha. No, I suppose it wasn’t. 

Harry: We might be better off. Not being a closed off three-person party. I feel like we have more room for others now.

Hermione: Wow, Harry. You’re right though, it does not feel like we have to close ranks anymore. No more life of death secrets to hold onto.

Harry: Right.

-

Hermione: Pansy asked me out on a date.

Harry: Oh?

Hermione: I think I am going to go. Just to see.

Harry: You like her?

Hermione: I think I might.


	32. Day 32

Draco: It is very kind of you.

Neville: It’s not trouble at all. I have actually been looking for someone to buy more of my stock. You know, more room to grow new things and I would really hate to throw stuff out. 

Draco: Could you not preserve most of it.

Neville: Oh I do. But… it’s hard to keep up.

Draco: Well, I will happily take anything off your hands that you do not need. We could share the profit from the potions 50/50.

Neville: That hardly seems fair.

Draco: No. You are right, as I cannot pay you up front, you will be putting up all of the risk. Is 60/40 enough.

Neville: Malfoy, you misunderstand. All the time that goes into brewing should give you the larger share. 70/30 in your favour. 

Draco: That is… well, I could not…

Neville: Really, it is the friends and family price, I won’t have it any other way. There are many things you need to buy that cannot be grown in a greenhouse. I wouldn’t feel right about taking any more than thirty percent.

Draco: If you are sure.

Neville: Completely sure. Now come, I want to give you the grand tour.

-

Draco: Why are you being so decent? 

Neville: It’s a talent of mine.

Draco: I was horrible to you.

Neville: Oh, don’t make me feel all special now, you were horrible to everyone.

Draco: Right.

Neville: I never felt singled out, Malfoy. Harry is another story, but he gave just as good as he got sometimes.

Draco: Not quite…

Neville: My point is; we were little, stupid kids. I grew out of being scared of everything, ashamed of my past and an enormous inferiority complex – and it seems you grew out of being a little shit.

Draco: Oh. Well, I suppose.

Neville: Let’s put it behind us. Harry seems to have been able to, and he lives with you.

Draco: You think he has?

Neville: Trust me, you’d know if he hadn’t. That man has his feelings hanging off his shoulders and shooting out his eyes.

Draco: Yes, he really does.

-

Draco: Thank you Neville.

Neville: No problem, Draco.


	33. Day 33

Draco: What is going on down here?

Random guy: Wow… you live with him?

Harry: Yeah. Hey there Draco!

Draco: Could you two keep it down.

Harry: I just wanted to show… this guy around. And we wanted to find a beer. Do we have beer?

Draco: I would not know. Goodnight.

Random guy: Look at that ass, shit.

Harry: Hey, I’m right here.

Random guy: Oh I haven’t forgotten. Come here.

Harry: Let’s go upstairs.

Random guy: Or stay here?

Harry: Draco could walk in again. Oh! Found the beer.

Random guy: We could ask him to join in.

Harry: I… he wouldn’t. He’s not…

Random guy: Well, never hurts to ask.

Harry: Believe me, it could. Let’s go upstairs and stop fucking talking.


	34. Day 34

Harry: Did you stash the Invigoration Draught somewhere?

Draco: I gave you the only one I had.

Harry: Shit. Kill me now.

Draco: I thought you were dialling back on the copious amounts of alcohol. 

Harry: Could you wait with the lecture?

Draco: I am not in any position to lecture you.

Harry: Glad we agree.

-

Draco: I thought the Dreamless Sleep was helping.

Harry: It is. I can go out and have some fun, without it being about poorly handled emotional trauma. 

Draco: Sure. 

Harry: Don’t do that.

Draco: Agree with you?

Harry: No. Yes. I mean, don’t pretend like you agree with me, it’s obvious you have something to say.

Draco: Who was the guy?

Harry: The… uh… Chad.

Draco: His name was not Chad.

Harry: What did I call him yesterday?

Draco: Nothing. 

Harry: Well, don’t tell me you are scandalised because of a casual hook-up.

Draco: That is not the case, no.

Harry: Then what? What is the fucking case, because I don’t get it.

Draco: It was not a part of our deal. 

Harry: What?

Draco: We agreed to inform each other of visitors.

Harry: Oh, suddenly you give a shit about the rules?

Draco: I have acted according to the rules ever since the debacle with Blaise.

Harry: Impressive. Outstanding grade for you. Twenty fucking points to Slytherin.

Draco: What is the matter with you?

Harry: Nothing. I was feeling fantastic, apart from the pounding in my head. Thanks to you though, I feel like fucking shit.

Draco: I am sorry I ruined your post-coital glow, but I thought we agreed…

Harry: And now you care?

Draco: We made an agreement, I would like us both to uphold it.

Harry: I really don’t get you. 

Draco: You would not appreciate if I picked up some random wizard and brought him back here.

Harry: I wouldn’t fucking care, Malfoy.

Draco: Oh, back to Malfoy?

Harry: What? No, I… What do you mean, picked up a wizard?

Draco: I know you are somewhat dense at times, but seeing your performance yesterday, I am fairly sure you know what that entails.

Harry: Yes. I … sure.

Draco: Well?

Harry: Fine. Sure, I was out of line.

Draco: Good. Ok.

Harry: Sorry, Draco.

-

Draco: The Invigoration Draught is in the third cupboard from the left.


	35. Day 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I have to stick to one (maybe two) chapters a day in the coming weeks as I have rehearsals every night after work. I'll try to get as many up as possible, but you know, don't kill me if I get a little behind.
> 
> And btw - yay! more than 100 kudos for this, I am so excited!
> 
> Love  
> Elly

Harry: Did you ever speak to Neville?

Draco: I did.

Harry: And…?

Draco: We came to an agreement.

Harry: That’s good.

Draco: It is.

Harry: Ok… er, good.

Draco: You said that.

Harry: Right. 

-

Harry: Are you hungry?

Draco: No. I have eaten.

Harry: We could eat together sometimes.

Draco: Why would we do that?

Harry: I thought we were… friends or… something…

Draco: We are not friends, Harry. We might be a facsimile because of our circumstance, but let us dispense with the façade. 

Harry: Is this because of Chad?

Draco: His name was not Chad.

Harry: Let’s call him Chad. Is it because of that, I apologised for that.

Draco: Is there a point to all of this?

Harry: What the fuck is wrong with you?

Draco: Nothing is wrong, I assure you. 

Harry: We were doing well. Why are you back to that poncy-git act?

Draco: I have no idea what you are on about.

Harry: Fine. If you say so.

Draco: Are we done here?

Harry: Sure, I guess.

Draco: I will be in the lab.


	36. Day 36

Ron: So we’re back to hating Malfoy? I can’t tell you how relieved I am. This idea of yours to make nice with all the Slytherins was insane.

Harry: I don’t hate him…

Ron: Damn. So I still have to play nice?

Harry: That would be good.

Ron: Can’t I just jinx him a little bit? And what the hell was up with Parkinson?

Harry: What do you mean?

Ron: She was being all nice, wasn’t she?

Harry: That’s a good thing.

Ron: It’s not a bloody good thing, it’s suspicious. 

Harry: She kind of apologised to me.

Ron: That doesn’t make it any less weird, mate, she was greasing up Hermione for something.

Harry: Yeah.

Ron: You agree? It’s suspicious, right?

Harry: She, er… she asked Hermione out on a date.

Ron: What?!

Harry: Yeah. So maybe it wasn’t about her plotting anything at all.

Ron: But… Hermione isn’t gay.

Harry: She’s undefined, apparently. 

Ron: What does that even mean?

Harry: Uh… you have to ask her.

Ron: I can’t ask her about that.

Harry: She would love to give you a good long lecture on it, it’s been a while since you had one of those.

Ron: I can’t.

Harry: Ok.

Ron: It’s getting better, I think I might like Thyanne a lot, you know.

Harry: That’s good, Ron.

Ron: Maybe it’s better if she gets together with a girl, it’s like… then it wasn’t just about me.

Harry: It was mostly about Hermione anyway.

Ron: I just wouldn’t feel as bad, I know I wasn’t good enough for her, I always knew that… I just think it would be hard to see her with the bloke she chose over me.

Harry: And it’s not as bad if she dates Pansy?

Ron: Well, a woman is different.

Harry: Sure.

Ron: But we were talking about Malfoy.

Harry: Right. I don’t know what else to say. It’s like we’re back to the beginning.

Ron: Something must have changed then. Did you say something stupid?

Harry: No. 

Ron: Think back mate, you came home with Chad and then he just went bonkers? That doesn’t make a lick of sense.

Harry: That’s what I’ve been saying. It’s weird.

Ron: You don’t think he could be… you know… jealous? 

Harry: Of… of… me? 

Ron: Well, more like jealous of Chad.

Harry: No. He doesn’t even like me.

Ron: He seemed to like you just fine the other night.

Harry: He did?

Ron: It could be kind of awful for him, you know. He knows there’s no chance in hell that you’d go for him and he has to live with you.

Harry: He does not like me that way, Ron. He doesn’t even seem to like me at all at the moment.

Ron: Try not bringing random guys home, who you always name Chad, by the way. 

Harry: He’s not… 

Ron: What’s the harm in taking a break from the bloke-of-the-week routine? If it doesn’t work you can always just, you know, pick up three guys in a week to catch up.

Harry: Shut up, I’m not that bad.

Ron: Right.

Harry: I was with Landon for a month.

Ron: Barely.

Harry: And Aron was…

Ron: You two weren’t exactly exclusive.

Harry: I am never telling you anything again.

Ron: Just try it out, mate, what’s the worst that could happen?

Harry: Fine.


	37. Day 37

Harry: I’m out of dreamless sleep. Could I… er… would you make me some?

Draco: That was the deal.

Harry: Fine, be that way.

Draco: I am confused, do you need it or not?

Harry: Don’t fucking bother, if it’s going to be like this.

Draco: Not this again.

Harry: Never mind. See you around.


	38. Day 38

Draco: Pansy?

-

Draco: Pansy come to you fireplace, I need to talk to you.

-

Draco: It is a matter of urgency. I know you are home; your Floo is open. I am coming through if you do not answer… just tell whatever slag you are currently shagging to wait fifteen minutes.

-

Draco: I am about to tell you that you might have been right about something, are you sure you want to miss that. It might be a once in a lifetime opportunity. Ten more seconds and I am calling Blaise, I would rather not call Blaise.

-

Pansy: What is it?

Draco: That got you to come out from under your covers. Alone or with company?

Pansy: Company, so make it quick. I might murder someone if I don’t get back in there soon, and your neck is pretty fucking close by.

Draco: It’s Harry…

Pansy: What about him.

Draco: I think I might… like him. Merlin, I feel like a teenager.

Pansy: I think I need to tell you who’s in my bed.

Draco: What? That is your reply to this earthshattering revelation I had a couple of days ago?

Pansy: It’s Hermione.

Draco: Granger?

Hermione: Hi, Draco.

Draco: Shit. You could have fucking warned me.

Hermione: So you like Harry?

Draco: This is the most embarrassing…

Pansy: More than the ferret thing?

Draco: Could we not do that?

Pansy: More than the pants in…

Draco: Granger does not need to hear a top five.

Hermione: Oh, but I really think I do.

Pansy: I’ll tell you later.

Draco: I hate you.

Pansy: You love me. Now, go on.

Draco: There was not much more to tell.

Hermione: Of course there is. What spurred this on?

Draco: He brought a man home a couple of nights ago, and I…

Pansy: I get it, darling, that couldn’t have been fun.

Hermione: You should tell him, Draco.

Pansy: Are you mad?

Hermione: That is by far the most mature thing to do.

Pansy: That might be true, but he’ll run the other way.

Draco: Wow, no need to dip it in honeydew for me.

Pansy: What would you have said, if he had come to you a week ago and said he liked you?

Hermione: I see you point. Harry is quite oblivious, it does not surprise me that Draco figured it out first. What do you suggest?

Draco: I could just ignore it until it goes away.

Pansy: Knowing you, you’ve probably been treating him appallingly since you figured it out.

Draco: No, I have not. I have been civil.

Pansy: Liar. Come through in ten minutes. Hermione and I will get dressed and then we’ll make a plan.

Draco: A plan for what exactly

Pansy: For you to get some action.

Draco: With Harry Potter?

Hermione: Yes.

Draco: You are both heading for St. Mungo’s.

Pansy: Come on Draco, the two of you have been dancing around each other for as long as we can remember.

Draco: We have done no such thing. We indulged in mutual loathing…

Hermione: Obsessed I would say, but there is no need to split hairs, I suppose.

Draco: Could I not just wait until these feeling subsides?

Pansy: Do you see what I am dealing with?

Hermione: At least yours has a clue.

Pansy: One clue does not a genius make.

Hermione: Touché.

Draco: What are the both of you on about.

Pansy: Draco, come through and we will talk through it with you. Hermione knows Harry better than anyone, you should listen to her, if you want a chance with him.

Draco: I do not want a chance, I wish to… I just… it is not that simple.

Pansy: Give us ten minutes.

Hermione: Let’s make it thirty minutes.

Draco: Right. See you in thirty minutes and I will pretend it is because you need a really long shower.

Hermione: Oh, it is.


	39. Day 39

Draco: Harry?

Harry: What is it?

Draco: What are you doing out here?

Harry: It’s my garden, I can be here if I want.

Draco: It is freezing.

Harry: Is it?

Draco: It is only half past four.

Harry: So?! You don’t care.

Draco: You should at least put some shoes on.

Harry: What? Oh, shit. I hadn’t noticed.

Draco: You will get sick.

Harry: Why did you stop?

Draco: Stop?

Harry: Caring. It was going well, I thought it was going pretty well. We talked and you helped. 

Draco: I did not stop.

Harry: Yes you did. I was all like – lets have dinner, Draco. And then nothing - cold as a dragon’s tail. Nothing. 

Draco: I was confused. I have more Dreamless Sleep for you, if you need it.

Harry: You know I need it. You know. But I don’t know anything, do I. Your door is warded and I could do it too. I could ward mine too, but I…

Draco: I will take my wards down, if it helps?

Harry: You will? I have to tell you, it really is nice when someone… no wait, not just someone. I never did like it when Mrs Weasley heard or even Ron, you know. Well, Hermione is ok, I guess. She doesn’t have soft hands though. I think it’s all the writing and reading, maybe… or maybe it’s not that they’re not soft, it’s just that they are not… the right kind. They are too small too.

Draco: Come on inside Harry, sleep it off.

Harry: Right, right. Righto – Draco….

Draco: If you were any less drunk, I would scold you for that.

Harry: Are you going back to normal, well, the new normal?

Draco: I am. Back to normal. 

Harry: That’s good. Good. I’ll sleep. 

-

Harry: See, you’re not jealous of anything, Ron was wrong, he’s always wrong about everything. 

Draco: Oh?

Harry: Hermione should be so lucky, you know? And I think he’s wrong about other stuff too, there might be a chance in hell, you know?

Draco: I really do not have a clue.

Harry: Right, right. It’s nothing. He’s wrong about the Cannons as well.

Draco: Go to sleep.

Harry: Right. That was why I went inside. Sorry for drinking again. I promise no more of that … you know, no more of all of that.


	40. Day 40

Harry: Invigoration Draught and tea? Who died?

Draco: No one.

Harry: I must have been really drunk. Why were my shoes in the bathroom?

Draco: I could not say.

Harry: I suppose not.

Draco: I took the wards down.

Harry: On the house?

Draco: On my room, the door especially.

Harry: Oh.

-

Harry: Why?

Draco: You as good as requested it last night.

Harry: Sorry, you should have all the privacy you need. I don’t want you to feel like you aren’t allowed to ward the door to your room, it’s you room.

Draco: I know that. It was not… you did not demand it.

Harry: Well, that’s good. I… then why?

Draco: You pointed out in your intoxicated state, that it was not quite fair, that I hear your nightmares if I ward of my own door.

Harry: It’s not that I want to hear, I just want to be able to help you in return, you know?

Draco: You already do, Harry. You help me a lot. I would still be in Azkaban had you not offered a room here.

Harry: I know, it’s not that. It’s different with something so… I just…

Draco: Yes?

Harry: I want to help you, but I also want to feel like less of a freak. 

Draco: A freak?

Harry: Never mind. It’s nothing…

-

Harry: Draco?

Draco: Yes?

Harry: I’m glad we’re back to normal.


	41. Day 41

Draco: Harry?

Harry: Good morning.

Draco: What are you doing in here?

Harry: Er… you don’t remember?

Draco: Did you stumble in here inebriated again?

Harry: What? No. No, of course not. I am not… I’m trying not to… er..

Draco: Then what are you doing sleeping in my chair?

Harry: You were … you weren’t doing well last night.

Draco: Oh.

Harry: Are they always this bad for you?

Draco: How bad was it?

Harry: I… you wouldn’t let me leave.

Draco: It is difficult for me to be alone at times. 

Harry: Yeah, me too.

-

Draco: Thank you for staying.

Harry: It’s nothing, really, I don’t mind.

-

Draco: I should get started. I have a potion under stasis.

Harry: Sure, sure. How is the business?

Draco: Not great.

Harry: Really? But, I’ve tried half the stuff you make, you’re really good.

Draco: I think it has more to do with the “Draco Malfoy” of it all.

Harry: That seems a bit unfair.

Draco: I am on probation, most people know that. The rest of the family is either dead already or dying in Azkaban. Not many people want to be associated with that.

Harry: Oh…

Draco: Not everyone can be as forgiving as you.

Harry: Can I do something?

Draco: It will just take a while. Neville and I are working on an anti-depressive, if we work out the kinks, we will have the only one on the market.

Harry: Neville is involved in the development?

Draco: Well, he is… do you actually want to hear about this?

Harry: Sure!

Draco: Well, it is a development of the Invigoration Draught, the Alihotsy leaves are causing a problem, Neville think they might need to be younger when harvested.

Harry: Well, I don’t know much about any of it, but you could use me as a test subject. 

Draco: Thank you, I think I might. 

Harry: Glad to be of service. Well, I’m out of here.

-

Draco: Harry?

Harry: Yeah?

Draco: Did you still want to go through those offers, for Quidditch?

Harry: Yeah, that’d be great.

Draco: Tomorrow?

Harry: Sure. Thanks.


	42. Day 42

Ron: It has to be the Cannons, Harry!

Draco: Tell me again, why Weasley had to join us?

Ron: What? You think I was going to miss this? I’ve been trying to get him to answer these for ages.

Harry: I’ll put the Cannons in the maybe pile, ok?

Ron: Fine. They could win, next season, they aren’t at the bottom anymore…

Draco: No, second to last is very impressive.

Ron: It’s progress, Malfoy.

Draco: True. The Catapults, however…

Ron: What?! You can’t be serious? They are worse than the Canons… Harry, back me up here.

Harry: Er… I haven’t really followed that long, you know that. They are doing ok this year.

Ron: This year, yes. They got Finley and Adamson last season. But…

Draco: Their seeker is abysmal.

Ron: Right?! So they only win against other teams with horrible seekers, which makes them a middle of the league team.

Harry: So… I shouldn’t pick them?

Draco: Well, you would probably be off the bench in no time.

Ron: Oh…

Draco: That way, they would be rid of their seeker problems.

Ron: I… that’s actually…

Draco: Brilliant.

Ginny: If you do say so yourself?

Harry: Ginny?

Ginny: Sorry to barge in, your Floo was open. Quidditch?

Draco: We are contemplating the Catapults or the Bangers.

Ron: Or the Cannons.

Ginny: Shit. Don’t pick the Catapults.

Draco: I rest my case.

Ron: Ginny….

Ginny: What did I say?

Harry: We all know, you wouldn’t advice against your own team.

Ginny: My team is all female. Pick the Cannons, make Ron happy, he deserves it.

Ron: Oh shut up.

Harry: Why not the Bangers?

Draco: It is a solid choice. However…

Ginny: Reeves is phenomenal.

Ron: Yeah, she is.

Harry: But that’s great, I could learn a lot from her.

Draco: The top years for a Seeker in the league are your early twenties. If Reeves stays on, you will not get to play regularly until you are twenty-three/twenty-four. She is only two years older than you.

Ron: As much as I hate to say it, he’s right. The Cannons on the other hand….

Draco: Let it go, Weasley.

Ron: Damn it.

Harry: So, the Catapults?

Ginny: It’s a really good choice, Harry.

Ron: And you’re sure you’re ready?

Draco: Ready?

Harry: Yeah, yeah I’m sure.


	43. Day 43

Harry: Draco?

Draco: What?

Harry: Oh, sorry, were you sleeping?

Draco: No, it is quite alright.

Harry: You were, I didn’t want to bother you.

Draco: Never mind all of that. Come on in.

Harry: Thanks.

Draco: Trouble sleeping.

Harry: Yes.

Draco: Anything I can help you with? 

Harry: I… er… no, I guess not. It’s stupid.

Draco: You can tell me.

Harry: I have a hard time, er… being…

Draco: Alone?

Harry: Well, yeah.

Draco: I can relate, as you know.

Harry: Could I maybe… stay in your chair again?

Draco: That is absurd. 

Harry: I know, I’m sorry… I shouldn’t…

Draco: No, Harry, I mean, this is a very large bed. I am sure we can handle it. I could even transfigure it into twin beds?

Harry: Oh. Really? I… That…

Draco: Well, if you keep talking I might rescind the offer.

Harry: Ok. Thanks Draco.

-

Harry: This is weird.

Draco: It was weirder the first time you were in my bed. At least we are friends now.

Harry: True. Sorry about that.

Draco: It is already one of those amusing tales, I tell at dinner parties. 

Harry: You don’t go to dinner parties.

Draco: I could.

Harry: You wouldn’t.

Draco: Depends on the company.

Harry: Idiot.

Draco: What does that make you?

Harry: I honestly don’t know anymore.

-

Draco: _Lumos._ Goodnight, Harry.

Harry: ‘Night, Draco.


	44. Day 44

Harry: Weird, right?

Seamus: It’s a little weird.

Ron: It’s insane.

Harry: Right? 

Seamus: What did she say, exactly?

Harry: Well, she yelled for starters. 

Ron: She yelled?

Harry: Yes, I was in Diagon, getting a new broom and she just came up to me and started yelling.

Seamus: Shoving a kid in your face?

Harry: Yeah. The baby had black hair and kind of my complexion I guess. But I mean…

Ron: You don’t bang chicks.

Harry: Not at all.

Seamus: So definitely not your… what did she call it…

Harry: “Product of a weekend of intense lovemaking in a remote cottage in southern France.”

Ron: Well, either she really was crazy, or some bloke got his weekends worth from a cauldron of Poly Juice. 

Seamus: Fuck, I hadn’t even thought of that.

Harry: But, that couldn’t be… would someone actually… and what about like the DNA…

Ron: The what?

Seamus: The sperm, mate.

Harry: That’s not…

Ron: Oooh, you mean like, did the kid have your features because of the Poly Juice?

Harry: Right.

Seamus: That would create a fucking shitload of trouble, someone must have thought of that.

Ron: Yeah. I mean if everyone could do that, ugly people would just, I don’t know, grab a hair from a Patil twin and go to town, getting some stunning kids in the process.

Harry: That’s fucking offensive, Ron.

Seamus: Shit, I think I just snorted some beer out of my nose. 

Ron: I’m only joking.

Luna: Yes. You are very funny Ronald, I always thought so.

Harry: Luna! You’re home.

Luna: No. 

Seamus: You’re not home?

Luna: I am at this bar, at the moment. Ginny is getting drinks.

Ron: It’s good to see you Luna.

Luna: Is Neville not joining us tonight? I was wondering if he received the Norwegian Scoldflower I sent him.

Harry: He might join later. He’s working on something with Malfoy.

Seamus: I’ll get us another round.

Harry: Soda for me.

Luna: Oh, you’ve stopped drinking?

Harry: I, yeah. I did.

Luna: Good for you Harry. You really did overdo it, but I figured you need the alcohol to ward of the Mares.

Ron: The…?

Luna: Mares. You know, the female demons who ride men at night and feed off their fears?

Ron: Damn, I missed you Luna.

Ginny: We all did!

Luna: So if not alcohol, how are you keeping the Mares at bay?

Harry: Dreamless sleep, mostly.

Luna: Oh, does that really work for you? Normally you need someone else in your bed, so the Mare knows that you are taken.

Harry: Right, er, no… I’m not seeing anyone.


	45. Day 45

Hermione: So, how are things?

Harry: Good. You?

Hermione: It is actually going really well with Pansy, I think it might be heading somewhere.

Harry: Really?

Hermione: Maybe, we have only had four dates so far – or four and a half.

Harry: How do you have half a date?

Hermione: It continues the next day?

Harry: … Oh… right.

Hermione: Stop doing that.

Harry: What?

Hermione: You seem so chocked every time I speak of myself in a sexual context.

Harry: It’s not that I’m chocked, I just… it’s hard, you’re my sister, you know?

Hermione: Oh, I know that, Harry. But we are friends and I want to be able to talk about these things with you. I talk to Ginny too, but sometimes I feel like it is a bit awkward.

Harry: Because of Ron?

Hermione: I mean, she really did hope that I would be part of the family one day.

Harry: Yeah, it’s the same with Ron sometimes – I guess he kind of thought the gay thing was a temporary thing. He came around though, he hardly ever talks about Ginny and I that way anymore.

Hermione: I suppose it is just a matter of getting used to a new situation. I just wish I did not have to think about that. Like my sexuality or my relationships are not enough for me to rap my head around, I have to be considerate of other people’s feelings towards my choices.

Harry: People have a way of creating an image of you in their heads. I know all about that. It takes time to reshape that.

Hermione: Well, they will just have to get used to Pansy. I think I might be falling in love.

Harry: Wow. 

Hermione: I know. It is terrifying.

Harry: Right.

-

Hermione: How are things at home?

Harry: Good. Really good actually.

Hermione: You and Draco are getting along?

Harry: I… yes.

Hermione: Go on.

Harry: We… well, we kind of sleep together.

Hermione: You….?

Harry: No, no, not like… sleep together, sleep together. We actually sleep. I have trouble sleeping alone and well…

Hermione: He does too?

Harry: Yeah.

Hermione: But nothing has happened?

Harry: No. 

Hermione: Do you want something to happen?

Harry: What does it even say about me if I did. He called you… you know…

Hermione: Mudblood.

Harry: Right, that … for years. He tormented us and he made fun of Ron and all the people I love…

Hermione: But he does not do that anymore, does he?

Harry: No…

Hermione: Maybe you should talk to him about it all?

Harry: I almost killed him once.

Hermione: You also saved him.

Harry: Yeah… well…

Hermione: None of that matters unless you are thinking about him in that context.

Harry: It might have crossed my mind.

Hermione: Then talk to him.

Harry: I can’t just go up to him and ask if he’s still a bigoted idiot.

Hermione: No, not if you go about it like that.

Harry: Then how? I want to figure out how I… feel… or… what I am feeling. I don’t know.

Hermione: Just try to broach some of the topics. Ask him about the past. Ask him what hurts. Ask him why he cannot sleep.

Harry: I know why.

Hermione: Do you?

Harry: I…

Hermione You know that it is because of the war. You know some of the awful things he went through, but how do you know what keeps him up at night? Does he know what keeps you up at night?

Harry: No, not in detail.

Hermione: Maybe you could start by telling him one of yours.

Harry: Maybe.

-

Harry: I really love you.

Hermione: Oh, give me a hug you big sap.


	46. Day 46

Harry: How is the potion coming?

Draco: It is a slow process. 

Harry: How so?

Draco: We have managed to get the right aging on the leaves, but as of now the draught provides so much energy, that it has an almost euphoric effect. We are testing it on rats for the time being, they seem to go into overdrive, not getting any sleep and then crashing bad afterwards. 

Neville: This new idea of yours is great, Draco. It’ll work.

Harry: Hi Nev, I… I didn’t know you were here.

Draco: Shit, sorry, Harry.

Harry: No, no it’s fine, it’s just Neville after all.

Draco: Sometimes the days just melt into each other down here.

Harry: Sure. So, what’s the idea?

Draco: I am not even sure it will be a possibility.

Neville: Harry, he’s brilliant at this stuff, I tell you. He thought to combine our version of the Invigoration Draught, with a common Calming Draught. 

Draco: The Flitterbloom is giving us some trouble though. 

Neville: I still don’t know what we should do differently. 

Draco: So far it does not seem likely, we need an element that will bind the two potions together, but It is taking time.

Harry: Well, I didn’t want to disturb you two, I’ll come back later or, you know, call if you need anything.

Draco: How was your first practice?

Harry: Alright, I guess. Lots of people.

Neville: Folks came out to meet you?

Harry: Yeah… it wasn’t so bad. No one tried to get me to acknowledge their baby as my own this time.

Neville: What?

Harry: A story for another day. It’ll be fine. I just have to get used to it. 

Draco: Get used to what exactly?

Harry: I don’t do well in crowds, so… I just… It’s fine when I am on the broom.

Draco: Oh.

Harry: Have fun you two. Say goodbye before you leave, ok Nev?

Neville: Sure thing, Harry.


	47. Day 47

Draco: Harry?!

Harry: Up here.

-

Draco: What is this place?

Harry: It’s… well, it’s your family I suppose.

Draco: I have heard about this. It has some heavy enchantments on it.

Harry: I’ve been trying to fix it.

Draco: Is it working?

Harry: Sometimes. I managed to get Sirius on here again, look.

Draco: He was never married? 

Harry: No, so his was a bit easier, the further back it goes, the harder it gets. I am trying to get Andromeda on here.

Draco: My aunt.

Harry: Yes.

Draco: Is she still alive?

Harry: Yeah, she takes care of Teddy.

Draco: Who?

Harry: Nymphadora Tonk’s son and Professor Lupin’s.

Draco: Right, I heard about that marriage. It was not well-received news in my household.

Harry: I can imagine.

-

Harry: I’m his godfather, you know.

Draco: No, I had no idea. Why have I not seen him around here?

Harry: I… I wasn’t sure… well…

Draco: Of course.

Harry: Would you mind?

Draco: No.

Harry: It might be kind of nice, Andromeda is really kind and she would probably love to talk to you.

Draco: Why would she?

Harry: Why…

Draco: I am a Malfoy after all. I was a Death Eater and one of the reasons her daughter is dead.

Harry: You aren’t one of the…

Draco: I am, Harry, to them I am. I have that fucking tattoo, it might be fading, it might not hurt anymore, but it is there. Everyone knows it is there.

Harry: People want to move on.

Draco: How do you know?

Harry: Let me ask her to bring him along soon and if she says no, I’ll let it be.

Draco: Why do you care?

Harry: Teddy is important to me.

Draco: No, why does it matter to you if I see her? 

Harry: Oh… er… well, I don’t know.

Draco: I cannot see a good reason to open up that cursed scar, then.

-

Draco: If there was nothing else?

Harry: You came looking for me, you know.

Draco: It is not important.

Harry: You never call for anyone unless it’s important. 

Draco: As you wish. Would you mind trying our latest version of the anti-depressant?

Harry: You got one to work?

Draco: It does seem so.

Harry: That’s brilliant, Draco. What did the trick?

Draco: Lacewing flies, actually.

Harry: Really?

Draco: Yes, it bound together the other ingredients perfectly when added at the last stage of brewing.

Harry: You make it sound like it should have been obvious.

Draco: It seems that way now.

Harry: Don’t sell yourself short. It’s fucking brilliant. 

Draco: Thank you. Will you come down to the lab once you are done here for today?

Harry: Sure, I’ll just see if I can get Andromeda to stick and then I’ll head down.


	48. Day 48

Harry: Can I talk to you?

Draco: Do I have a choice?

Harry: You could say no. I’ll let you sleep if you want.

Draco: It’s fine, Harry. What is it.

Harry: I thought about the thing with Teddy.

Draco: What thing?

Harry: You know… with wanting you to, er… connect or whatever, with them.

Draco: Oh.

Harry: I think it’s because you guys are family.

Draco: We are not family. Not really.

Harry: I know that. But… I just… I don’t even have some ‘not really family’-family. 

Draco: I know. 

Harry: I want Teddy to grow up better than I did.

Draco: You did not turn out all bad.

Harry: Not all good either.

-

Draco: You lived with muggles?

Harry: My aunt and uncle. My cousin too.

Draco: Then you did live with family…

Harry: It wasn’t really like that.

Draco: What was it like then?

Harry: I don’t talk about it much.

Draco: Ok.

-

Harry: They weren’t nice people.

-

Harry: I never knew I was a wizard, I always thought my parents died in an accident. I wasn’t allowed to talk about them, I wasn’t allowed to ask questions at all.

-

Harry: It seems silly maybe, but that’s one of my nightmares.

Draco: No asking questions?

Harry: No, not that part… well, sometimes that’s in there too. It’s more my room in the house.

-

Harry: I… it’s not…

Draco: It is ok, Harry, you do not have to tell me anything, if you do not want to.

Harry: I want to. I just haven’t really talked about it much.

-

Harry: We lived in a townhouse outside London, it wasn’t large like this place or even large at all, but it suited a family of four just fine. There was a little space under the stairs, you know, where you normally store brooms and the sort?

Draco: Sure.

Harry: That was my room, it locked from the outside.

-

Harry: Sometimes I’d sit in there for hours and hours – my uncle even took the lightbulb away sometimes, when I’d done something especially freaky. He pitched a fit the day I flew onto the roof of the school. With all the awful stuff that happened at Hogwarts and … after, it’s still the most frequent nightmare I have. 

-

Draco: I really hate that they did that to you and I hate that I treated you horribly when you finally got away from them.

Harry: It’s ok. I forgave you long ago.

-

Draco: _Lumos_


	49. Day 49

Pansy: It can’t be all bad, Draco.

Draco: I suppose not.

Blaise: I cannot believe you have a crush on Potter – you and half the Wizarding World.

Draco: The harm that will befall you, if you do not shut up about it, will be untraceable. 

Pansy: So you sleep together, that’s progress. It’s going well, you are getting closer.

Draco: It is obviously very platonic to him.

Pansy: So far.

Blaise: Please tell me you have not been encouraging this delusion.

Pansy: You didn’t think I stood a chance with Mi either.

Blaise: Nicknames, Pansy… really?

Pansy: You can’t expect me to call out Her-mi-o-ne in the heat of passion, ‘Mi’ just slipped out. She likes it.

Draco: It is nauseating. 

Blaise: You and Granger, I still cannot believe that is actually happening.

Pansy: Well, believe it.

Draco: I do not know what else to do. 

Pansy: Did you try sharing something personal?

Draco: I took down the wards on my door.

Blaise: And if that does not scream ‘I love you’ I do not know what would.

Draco: I do not… oh, shut up.

Pansy: It’s not the same as sharing something personal, that makes you vulnerable while awake and aware. 

Draco: I suppose not.

Blaise: You could write him a poem.

Draco: Excuse me.

Blaise: Like the one you wrote for Sykes in third year.

Draco: That was not from me.

Pansy: Sure it wasn’t.

-

Draco: What should I tell him?

Pansy: I don’t know, Draco. Has he told you anything about himself?

Draco: Yes.

Pansy: Could you reciprocate, give him something of equal value?

Blaise: Like the new Firebolt.

Draco: I could…

Blaise: Or a pair of shoes, Italian leather – if it is was a good sharing session you guys had.

Pansy: Be productive or leave.

Blaise: Fine. This is all a little too Hufflepuff for my taste anyway. I will get ready for my dates.

Pansy: You are awful.

Blaise: If the first one is dull, I need a back-up. Later.

-

Draco: I am not sure I can just blurt out my secrets, Pansy.

Pansy: Then don’t. But if you want him to see you, you have to show him who you are.


	50. Day 50

Hermione: You did what?

Harry: I… tested the potion.

Ron: Has time with my brothers literally taught you nothing?

Harry: Nev and Draco wouldn’t hurt me.

Hermione: Not intentionally, I agree. Experimental potions can be very dangerous, though.

Harry: I’m not a complete moron, you know, neither are they, they tested it on rats first.

Hermione: Oh, well, do not listen to me then, if they tested it on rats, it is perfectly safe.

Ron: Is she joking? I can’t tell if she’s joking.

Harry: I know, the snarky thing is kind of new.

Ron: Parkinson is rubbing off.

Hermione: Pansy is not rubbing off…

Ron: Maybe not that way…

Hermione: Do not start with me, Ronald.

Ron: Yikes, she’s going full name on me.

Hermione: Please take this seriously. 

Harry: We are. What’s the big deal, nothing happened. I had a hard time falling asleep is all, they are fixing that.

Hermione: Honestly, sometimes I do not understand the Wizarding World at all.

Ron: When did this become about the whole Wizarding World?

Hermione: When muggles test a new drug, they do not just go around trying it out on one or two of their friends and then say – ‘oh I supposed that works, I will apply for a patent and start distributing it to the masses’.

Ron: Why not?

Hermione: Why… why not? Well, someone could have a horrible reaction, it could work different on one person than on another. It could be a fluke with the friends who tried it.

Harry: So… I shouldn’t help?

Hermione: of course you should, Harry. Help them in the right way. Talk to St. Mungo’s about a trial. There are so many victims of the war, who suffers from depression and anxiety, it could help a lot of people.

Harry: Should I ask Draco first? I mean, he might not like it if I just talk on his behalf, you know?

Hermione: Maybe you should ask around a bit for him, get him in the door, so to speak.

Ron: ‘Cus we all know that’s your favourite thing to do – use your fame to get ahead.

Hermione: Well, it is not for his own benefit.

Harry: I’ll do it, if you think it might help. Do you know who I should approach first?

Hermione: I will look into it and send you a couple of names.

Harry: Thanks.

Ron: Could you get me a date with the nurse at the front desk while you’re at it then?

Hermione: What happened to the Ravenclaw?

Ron: Thyanne – she… didn’t turn out to be all that nice after all.

Hermione: Oh, I am sorry.

Ron: Not your fault. She was actually kind of mean to Luna… 

Harry: Still?

Ron: You knew about that?

Harry: Ginny told me, but I kind of figured she must have grown out of it.

Ron: Not all bullies grow out of it, I guess.

Hermione: What happened?

Ron: Luna came over to help out dad on his newest experiment – a wizarding felitone – fonitone?

Hermione: Telephone.

Ron: Right. She has some smashing ideas, Luna. I was visiting with Thyanne and she just started laughing at Luna the minute she walked in. She did have that new headdress on with all the feathers and fur, but it wasn’t that funny, it’s just… Luna, you know.

Harry: So you dumped her?

Ron: Not right away. Luna wasn’t even mad about it. She just started laughing a bit too and said something like ‘there is no such medicine as laughing for no reason at all’. 

Hermione: Of course she did.

Ron: But when I talked to Thyanne about it later, she didn’t even feel bad, you know. She laughed as she told me how her and Rye Price used to hide all of Luna’s stuff and change the colour of her hair to see how long it took her to notice. 

Hermione: Horrible. Teenage girls can be so horrible.

Ron: But that’s the thing. She is not a teenager anymore. Luna is a war hero and she’s my friend.

Harry: Good riddance then. 

Ron: Yeah.

Harry: I’ll ask anyone you want, but you’re a war hero too, remember that.


	51. Day 51

Draco: How is it coming?

Harry: I got Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora on here, but Remus is giving me trouble.

Draco: Probably because of the Werewolf thing.

Harry: What?

Draco: I do not mean any offence, I am only pointing out, that pureblood assholes like the majority of the Blacks, would probably include an enchantment to exclude magical creatures.

Harry: How come Tonks, Nymphadora, wasn’t a problem then, she appeared almost at once after I got around the muggle repellent. 

Draco: Why would she be a problem?

Harry: She was a Metamorphmagus. 

Draco: Was she really? Impressive. In those circles that would be seen as an extraordinary ability, not a disfigurement. A bit like being a Parselmouth. 

Harry: Right. So… I should look for the enchantment that excludes Werewolves?

Draco: It could be an exclusion of all creature blood.

Harry: Thanks.

-

Draco: How is practise?

Harry: It’s good, I think they might put me in the line-up in the fall.

Draco: Of course they will.

-

Draco: I mean, you are a brilliant flyer. I did not mean because of your extended resumé.

Harry: It’s ok. I can’t really do anything about who I am.

Draco: Still – a Quidditch team would not want you in the line-up because of anything but skill. 

Harry: Sports are good like that, I guess. When I was younger, I was never picked for anything. I always thought I was horrible with coordination and all that.

Draco: I have a hard time imagining you in that scenario. You have always been a first-pick kind in my opinion.

Harry: Really?

Draco: I mean, you got picked first for Quidditch… and then the whole debacle with the Triwizard Tournament.

Harry: I wasn’t really picked there, you know.

Draco: It still seemed that way.

Harry: I never felt popular. Maybe a bit in sixth year, what with the whole prophecy and all… but it seems so fake to me.

Draco: I suppose it is.

-

Draco: Harry?

Harry: Yeah.

Draco: I… I wanted to… I wanted to tell you… the potion is ready for a new test.

Harry: Oh. Sure.

Draco: Come down later?

Harry: No problem. I have practise early tomorrow, so I’ll be down soon.

Draco: Sounds good.


	52. Day 52

Harry: I’m sorry. I’m sorry. So sorry, please. Come back. Please.

-

Draco: It is ok.

Harry: Come back. Please. No. No.

Draco: Harry, it is ok. 

Harry: I shouldn’t have… I’m so sorry.

Draco: I know. Shh.

-

Harry: Draco?

Draco: You should have come into my room.

Harry: You were working and I… I didn’t know if… 

Draco: My door is open. 

Harry: It’s weird though, right? A grown man who can’t sleep alone.

Draco: You are not all that grown.

Harry: I’m almost as tall as you.

Draco: It is the details that makes all the difference.

-

Harry: Would you stay in here.

Draco: I will come back, I just have to take a shower.

Harry: Have you been working until now? How late is it.

Draco: Two in the morning. I think I cracked it.

Harry: That’s really good. 

Draco: Harry?

Harry: Yeah?

Draco: What was this one about?

Harry: Oh… er…

Draco: You do not have to tell me, if you would rather not.

Harry: I… I feel better when I talk to you about it, actually.

Draco: Oh.

Harry: It was about Sirius.

Draco: He died…

Harry: In The Battle at the Ministry, yeah.

Draco: My father was there.

Harry: Yeah.

Draco: I am sorry.

Harry: You are not your father.

Draco: I wanted to be, once.

Harry: Not anymore, though.

Draco: No, not anymore.


	53. Day 53

Luna: What are you doing here?

Harry: Hi to you too, Luna.

Luna: Oh yes, I sometimes forget those redundant pleasantries. 

Harry: I was looking for Arthur, have you seen him?

Luna: Yes I have.

Harry: Would you tell me where he is?

Luna: You meant have I seen him now? Sorry, it has been a while. He went out.

Harry: Can I wait with you?

Luna: Yes of course. We are trying to invent a wizarding telephone, you know.

Harry: I heard. It reminds me a little of the two-way mirror...

Luna: Oh, those are exceedingly rare. 

Harry: My godfather gave me one, but it broke.

Luna: That is really too bad, I imagine you would have liked to keep that. To remember him.

Harry: I have a lot of his things. 

Luna: Well, not a lot that he gave you himself.

Harry: No.

Luna: I want to copy the part of the muggle telephone, where you actually have to answer to talk to someone.

Harry: It is kind of annoying that you have to have your Floo in a room where you don’t mind people just popping in.

Luna: Oh, I hadn’t even thought of that. I was just worried about the Soot Nymphs. 

Harry: Er… sure… me too.

-

Ron: Ready for lunch?

Harry: Ron?

Ron: Harry? What are you doing here.

Harry: I just wanted to have a word with you dad, nothing major. You?

Ron: I … er…

Luna: Ronald and I have been having lunch.

Harry: That’s nice.

Luna: He is really funny, have you ever seen this thing he does with a dancing sandwich? 

Harry: Can’t say that I have… You have to show me some time, Ron.

Ron: Sod off. 

Harry: I think I will. You two have fun.

Ron: Want me to give my dad a message, I don’t think he’ll be back until late. 

Harry: I just wanted a word about the bike.

Luna: Oh I have always wanted to ride a bicycle, it is weird that they do not offer the option of flying, though, we do not have any roads leading up to our house.

Harry: It’s a motorbike, it doesn’t work at the moment.

Ron: I’ll tell him, Harry. I’m glad you are fixing it.

Harry: Yeah, about time, right.

Ron: Some things just takes a while.

Harry: Yeah.

Luna: It was nice to see you Harry, I would have invited you to lunch, but I rather enjoy time alone with Ronald, so another time.

Harry: Another time.


	54. Day 54

Landon: Harry? Can I come through?

Draco: Harry is not available at the moment.

Landon: Oh. Draco, right?

Draco: Yes.

Landon: Do you know where he is?

Draco: I am not comfortable sharing that information.

Landon: Don’t be like that, I am not some stalker, I just want to talk to him.

Draco: He should be back before six, you can Floo back then.

Landon: Just tell me where he is.

Draco: Is there something about my rejection of that suggestion that was unclear the first time?

Landon: You are such an asshole. 

Draco: So I have been told.

Landon: What the fuck is Harry even doing letting someone like you into his home?

Draco: Excuse me?

Landon: You heard me, I know who you are.

Draco: You and every other person in this country.

Landon: Are you always this full of yourself.

Draco: Yes.

Landon: Just give me Harry’s contact info. He needs something good in his life, he shouldn’t be cooped up all day with you. I don’t know why I didn’t see it before. It was all you wasn’t it. 

Draco: I am sure I have no idea what you are referring to. 

Landon: You, pretending you didn’t know he had a boyfriend. You walk around his house, looking like that, what’s a bloke to think?

Draco: I…

Landon: And then he’s suddenly in doubt about us, we were doing great. Who the fuck even invites some other guy to live with them while having a boyfriend?

Draco: Could you…

Landon: You probably have something on him, that’s how you people work, isn’t it? It was the same in my family for a while, we used to be pureblood scumbags back in the day, but you know what, we fucking grew out of it. Didn’t put on masks and murder muggles for fun. 

Draco: Shut up.

Landon: I will not fucking shut up. You should hear this. Harry’s too good, he wouldn’t tell you. People love him, they love him and they won’t stand for this for long. It’s all well and good that he saves the Death Eater trash at Azkaban’s door, because he saves everyone, but now you’re what – his keeper? Are you shagging him too? 

Draco: Don’t…

Landon: So eloquent, that pureblood upbringing is really shining through. He will never be good enough for someone like you. He needs someone who appreciates him, who understand what he did for all of us, who didn’t conspire to murder him for years. You should be rotting with you parents. 

Harry: Draco? What…. 

Landon: Harry… I…

Harry: Get your head the fuck out of my fireplace or I swear to Godric Gryffindor himself, I will kill you.

Landon: I didn’t mean… I just wanted…

Harry: I don’t care. Get. Out.

-

Harry: Draco?

-

Harry: Come on, I’ll help you to bed. Do you want some tea?

-

Harry: There. Just lie down, I’ll go get that tea.

Draco: I am sorry.

Harry: You have nothing to be sorry for, he had no right to say those things.

Draco: He had every right. 

Harry: No. You’ve done more for me than anyone. You’ve fought harder to change than anyone I know. What the fuck has Landon Shingleton ever done? He didn’t fight Voldemort…

Draco: Don’t.

Harry: Ok. But he didn’t do anything. He hasn’t fucking done anything other than live off his family money. He has no right to judge you.

Draco: Everyone has a right to judge me.

Harry: The Wizarding world passed it’s sentence and you’re sticking to your end of the deal. That was your judgement, the rest is fucking bullshit.

Draco: You curse a lot today.

Harry: I’m mad.

Draco: You are protecting me.

Harry: I… yes… I guess.

Draco: It is nice.

-

Draco: You know what the worst part is?

Harry: What?

Draco: My nightmares.

Harry: Yeah, it sucks.

Draco: It does, but that is not what I mean.

Harry: Oh?

Draco: They are not about the time where the war was worst. I spend enough time thinking about that when I am awake, I suppose.

Harry: Right.

Draco: I dream about being there, in Azkaban. With my parents. I… I see my mother there. She… I wish she could have been spared that. Sometimes I wish my dad could have been spared it too.

-

Harry: I tried.

Draco: Tried?

Harry: I tried to keep her out of there.

Draco: Why?

Harry: She saved me in the end.

Draco: Really?

Harry: Yeah, she lied to him for me, she saved me and I wanted to save her. 

Draco: That is why I am here.

Harry: Yeah. I couldn’t do anything for her, but she asked me to do what I could for you and I… I owed her that much. 

Draco: You saw her?

Harry: Yes. She only cared about what happened to you, I think she knew she’d never be able to escape punishment herself. 

Draco: Some things cannot be forgiven.

Harry: A lot of things can.

-

Draco: I think I am ready for that tea now.


	55. Day 55

Draco: Harry? Are you up there?

-

Draco: Come down here!

Harry: What? What happened?

Draco: I think I solved it.

Harry: You… oh the potion?

Draco: Would you try it?

Harry: That’s a really – really blue potion.

Draco: It looks almost alive.

Harry: It looks electric.

Draco: You are such a muggle.

Harry: Do you want me to try it or not?

Draco: Yes, give me a minute, I need my notebook.

Harry: Was it the Lacewing?

Draco: Yes, but only the wings. I cannot get my hopes up though, it might not work.

Harry: Ready when you are.

-

Draco: How do you feel?

Harry: Good. I don’t think I feel giddy or up-beat like the last time, just … lighter.

Draco: How so?

Harry: It’s like I see my worries from the other side of a strong Protego. I still feel it, I still know what makes me feel sad and angry and powerless, but it doesn’t overwhelm me. Just talking to you about it now – it doesn’t make me want to throw up or get drunk… I … I feel almost… normal. 

Draco: You are normal, Harry, as normal as anyone will ever be.

-

Harry: I really want to start fixing that bike, when I am done with the tapestry.

Draco: Bike?

Harry: Sirius’ bike. It’s a motorcycle actually, a muggle vehicle. He had enchanted it to fly, but it’s pretty banged up after Hagrid and I escaped on it.

Draco: You hardly ever mention any of the people you lost.

Harry: Yeah, I usually find it difficult to even think about them, I try to avoid names. Names hurt too much, but I think it’s kind of good to talk about them, you know.

Draco: Yeah.

Harry: I think I’ll go continue on the tapestry, I might get more done in this state. 

Draco: Will you come down here and tell me when the effects of the potions starts to wane? 

Harry: Sure thing.

-

Harry: Draco?

Draco: Yes?

Harry: It’s a really good thing you are doing here.

Draco: Thanks.

Harry: If I have no side-effects by tonight, we are having dinner.

Draco: Oh?

Harry: I’ll cook, you’ll pick out a wine.


	56. Day 56

Harry: Do you mind if I invite Andromeda and Teddy over tomorrow, or maybe the day after?

Draco: That is your prerogative. 

Harry: I want to show them the tapestry.

Draco: You completed it?

Harry: There are still some holes in it. But that’s somewhat further back. I don’t know enough about the history to know why one of Sirius’ great uncles on his father’s side was left off. 

Draco: I can look at it, if you are interested in the full completion?

Harry: Would you? I mean, it’s not as important as getting Teddy on there, but it’s … I don’t know, it might be nice, I think Sirius would have wanted it to be about more than blood, you know.

Draco: You realise that you should be on the tapestry as well, right?

Harry: I… what?

Draco: Your great-grandmother Dorea Potter was a Black before she married Henry Potter. The Potter’s were always a mixed lot who frequently married muggleborns, I cannot imagine the Blacks letting Dorea stay on the tapestry or by extension in the line of succession. 

Harry: That’s kind of cool. I like thinking of myself as part of this world a bit more, like I belong here.

Draco: You do.

-

Draco: You can invite them over if you wish.

Harry: Who?

Draco: Teddy and Andromeda – that was your initial inquiry, was it not?

Harry: Oh, right… yes. Would you mind…

Draco: I will stay in my room for the duration, it is no trouble.

Harry: No, no, that wasn’t what… it’s just… I find it hard sometimes with people I don’t know so well… 

Draco: So you would rather have me out of the house for the day?

Harry: … out of the… no. 

Draco: Then what is your request? I can hardly disappear altogether. 

Harry: Draco, you misunderstand. I don’t know Andromeda and Teddy all that well, I was just asking if you’d mind joining, helping me out with the small talk and such. 

Draco: I beg your pardon?

Harry: I know it’s kind of awkward and also last minute, but I just… It’s… you don’t have to, if it’s too weird.

Draco: I do not mind.

Harry: You don’t?

Draco: No, I would actually like to see her. I think my mother would be glad to know that I have some of her family close by. 

Harry: Yeah… so… you’ll join us?

Draco: Did you inform them of the fact that I would also attend tomorrow?

Harry: Yeah, I said you might, if you could abandon your potion for a while.

Draco: And they, uhm… they did not mind?

Harry: Well, Teddy doesn’t mind much of anything, he is only one after all. 

Draco: And Andromeda?

Harry: She really misses having family in her life as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for falling behind, I am not going anywhere, I am just up to my ears in rehearsals for a play. After this weekend, I am back full force.
> 
> Love  
> Elly


	57. Day 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I am back!  
> Thanks for waiting for me and wishing me luck with the play, it was awesome. 
> 
> Love  
> Elly

Andromeda: You have really made this place a home again Mr. Potter.

Harry: Harry, please. 

Andromeda: Harry. You know, it was always a very vibrant and exciting place to visit when I was a girl.

Harry: I always kind of imagined this as a gloomy, dodgy place. It looked so worn down when I first saw it.

Draco: That is always the case with wizarding abodes when they stand empty for a time. The manor will be in an abysmal state when I reclaim it.

Andromeda: Do you plan to reside there once you are allowed to?

Draco: I cannot imagine living there again, but I have a hard time coming to terms with the thought of a stranger living there – I am not sure what I will decide.

Andromeda: I do understand. My childhood home was given to my father’s third cousin after my sisters and I were married off.

Harry: Why couldn’t you keep it?

Andromeda: Only males inherit, by the old ways at least.

Harry: That’s ridiculous.

Draco: Many of the old ways are.

Andromeda: If only my generation had figured that out, we might not have ended up in this mess.

-

Andromeda: The new generation of purebloods seems wiser, I have hope – hope for you boys and for Teddy.

Harry: No more blasting people off the family tree.

Andromeda: Never again. Did you know; it actually hurt – physically hurt, to be blasted off the tree. Very old magic.

Draco: Did you feel it then?

Andromeda: Yes – I just told you…

Draco: No, not back then – now?

Andromeda: I…?

Harry: I haven’t shown her yet.

Andromeda: Shown me?

Harry: Come with me.

-

Harry: I wanted to wait until Teddy was napping. It’s not done yet, but I got you and Ted and Tonks and Remus – oh and Teddy of course.

Andromeda: And Sirius. 

Harry: Yes.

Andromeda: This is… how… how did you manage?

Harry: Oh I just spend some time figuring out the enchantments and how to reverse some of them.

Draco: Just? Any time he is not training, he is in here.

Andromeda: It is wonderful, Harry. Nymphadora was never on here, you know. It was like she never mattered. And Ted.

-

Andromeda: Teddy will never grow up feeling like he does not belong. I… I wish they could have seen the world they gave their life to build.

Harry: Me too.


	58. Day 58

Harry: I can’t sleep.

Draco: Me either.

-

Harry: I never knew it would mean that much to her.

Draco: Family is important. It is important to know your own history, to know where you come from.

Harry: Yeah.

-

Harry: Do you want a family?

Draco: Some version of family would be nice, yes.

Harry: What does that mean?

Draco: A home and some children, even if they would not be my own.

Harry: Me too.

Draco: You too?

Harry: A home, people to come home to.

-

Draco: I got a letter from the War Crimes Office yesterday.

Harry: Oh?

Draco: I have a hearing in two weeks; it seems my probation is almost over.

Harry: Your… right… so…

Draco: Yeah…

Harry: Ok, er… well… that’s good, right?

Draco: I guess. Yes. It is going to be nice to be independent. If everything works out, I will be granted access to both the Manor and my personal vaults.

Harry: Not the Malfoy vaults?

Draco: That particular Dragon has flown the nest I suspect.

Harry: Sorry.

Draco: Do not be sorry about that. My own vaults and the estate is more than enough for one person for two lifetimes.

Harry: So… you’re moving out? In two weeks?

Draco: I… yes… it would seems so.


	59. Day 59

Hermione: Just calm down.

Harry: I can’t, I can’t fucking calm down, ok?!

Hermione: Then run around the block or something, I cannot talk to you when you are all … hyper.

Harry: I am not hyper, I have never been hyper – I am alert and ready to get at fucking solution from the one person who always has them!

Hermione: That is a lot of pressure to put on me. Let us call Pansy in here.

Harry: What? No.

Hermione: Why not?

Harry: He’ll know, she’ll tell him and I… I can’t… I just… why does he have to move out now, everything was going great.

Hermione: Well…

Harry: It wasn’t?

Hermione: It was not progressing terribly quickly, was it? 

Harry: No… but…

Hermione: And Pansy wouldn’t tell Draco if I asked her not to.

Harry: Oh, like you wouldn’t tell me, if you heard something about me from Draco.

Hermione: I would do not such thing.

Harry: Sure… 

Hermione: I really think Pansy’s advice will prove helpful.

Harry: Fine! You’re gonna do what you want to anyway.

Hermione: Great. Pans!

-

Pansy: You convinced him?

Harry: Twisted my arm, more like.

Pansy: That works.

Harry: So… sage advice? 

Pansy: Do not put me on the spot like that; fill me in on the situation.

Harry: You know the situation.

Pansy: I have an idea, yes. I do not, however, have the slightest inkling as to what your view on the matter might be.

Harry: Right… er… Draco is moving?

Pansy: Are you asking me?

Harry: No, no… he is… so that’s the problem… I guess.

Pansy: Why is that a problem? Was that not the plan from the very beginning?

Harry: Yes, but… I … 

Pansy: Spit it out. 

Harry: I don’t want him to move out.

Pansy: You want him to be your permanent roommate?

Hermione: Oh, do not be purposefully obtuse, can you not see that he is having a hard time confessing his feelings.

Pansy: If he is not even able to confess them to me, how is he supposed to convince Draco of anything?

Harry: But that’s just it. I don’t want to.

Pansy: You don’t?

Harry: I… I just wish he wanted to stay… and maybe… try… a bit.

Pansy: Try what?

Harry: With me, try dating, try touching when I’m not drunk out of my mind, I didn’t even get to tell him about the appointment with Healer Trustle. He’s leaving too fast. There are so many things I can’t…. I just… Fuck. Two weeks is no time at all.

Pansy: You already touched him?

Harry: No… a little… I just… he comforted me… it’s not... 

Pansy: I am going to throw a ridiculous notion out there for you to contemplate; have you ever thought of telling him how you feel? 

Harry: Of course I have. I think about it every time I wake up and he’s gone. Because I know he doesn’t feel the same, I know he would stay. I just can’t loose him completely.

Hermione: You wont, Harry.

Harry: I always do.

Hermione: It is not the same. You know it is not. 

Pansy: Try and talk to him. At least about being friends if that is all you can manage for now.

Harry: Sure – the lets be friends speech goes over real well, historically speaking.

Hermione: Talk to him, Harry.

-

Pansy: By the way; who the fuck is Healer Trustle?

Harry: I got an interview for Draco and Nev with the head of the research department at St. Mungo’s.

Pansy: Wow. I never would have thought he would ask you for help.

Hermione: Oh, Draco did not ask.

Pansy: Please, please tell me you did not do this behind his back?

Harry: Er…

Pansy: Shit. Ok, that is not good. You need to come clean quickly and ask him if he wants to do it or not… no… just… shit. Grab a cup of tea for me and we will figure out a way.

Harry: I’m sure it’s not…

Pansy: Tea! Now!


	60. Day 60

Draco: I can hear you breathing.

Harry: Right… sorry.

Draco: Did you need something?

Harry: What? 

Draco: Why are you lurking?

Harry: I’m not lurking, just looking.

Draco: Without announcing yourself?

Harry: You always know when I’m here anyway.

Draco: Yes, well, you are distracting.

Harry: Oh?

Draco: Because of the breathing.

Harry: I’m not making any noise.

Draco: Brewing is a delicate business it requires concentration and…

Harry: … a Snape-like tone of voice and personality, apparently. 

Draco: I do not have a Snape-like tone of voice.

Harry: If you say so.

Draco: Did you actually want something?

Harry: Yes… er… I have a confession.

Draco: In regards to?

Harry: You, well… I kind of … er…

Draco: Well?

Harry: You see Hermione thought it might be a good idea if I helped you out, to get friendlier. This was before we were on friendly terms, before we were, you know, friends.

Draco: I…

Harry: Please let me finish. So, I know I can’t help you out with the potion, because I haven’t really got at clue about all that and I, well… I wanted to do something nice… so… well… Ok, I kind of got you a meeting with Healer Trustle. 

Draco: Wha…

Harry: Not because I don’t think you can do it on your own, I swear.

Draco: I…

Harry: It’s because it’s stupid that my name is worth something now and I don’t use it for anything. Like you said with Ginny, you know. I should go do that thing where people, important people are just around and other people want to do stuff for them… but I don’t want to do that for myself.

Draco: Harry…

Harry: Argh, I am doing this all wrong… I talked to Pansy… I should have focused more on the thing you said in regards to the Ginny-Quidditch thing…

Draco: Harry.

Harry: Are you mad?

Draco: Am I… no. I am not mad.

Harry: You’re not?

Draco: No.

Harry: Should I say something to Healer Trustle?

Draco: I will take that meeting. He is a brilliant healer. Now go, I have work to do.


	61. Day 61

Ginny: Are you ready for the new season?

Harry: Yeah, I think so. It’s great to be flying again.

Hermione: He has completely blown me off.

Harry: What? I haven’t.

Hermione: Not me as a friend. Me as a business partner.

Ron: Come on, Hermione, you can’t expect Harry to run around interviewing house elves when he has Quidditch. 

Ginny: It’s an insane job to begin with.

Harry: Well, it wasn’t actually a job.

Hermione: Yes it was, volunteer work is also work.

Ron: You can’t bloody well call him a business partner if he isn’t getting a cut.

Harry: I don’t really have time for all that. Can’t Parkinson help you out?

Hermione: She is far too busy.

Ron: I kind of thought she was one of those people, who always seem extremely busy when you meet them, but then they actually do nothing all day.

Ginny: Who are these people?

Ron: Just people.

Ginny: Name one?

Ron: You know what I mean.

Ginny: No, I really don’t. Like mum?

Ron: What?! No!

Ginny: Who then?

Ron: Just forget I said anything.

Ginny: Wanker.

Ron: Twat.

-

Harry: So, what does Pansy do?

Hermione: Oh, it is all very exciting. She is working her way up slowly in the International Confederation of Wizards. She is even going with the Supreme Mugwump to Romania in the fall.

Ron: Well, shit.

Ginny: That’s pretty cool.

Hermione: I never knew how smart she was before. She really has a head for History of Magic and politics.

Ginny: No one else get’s quite as turned on by brains as you.

Ron: No wonder we didn’t work.

Hermione: Ron, you know that’s not…

Ron: It’s fine. I’m good.

Harry: I bet you are.

Ginny: What? What was that look. You guys are not subtle at all. What don’t I know.

Ron: Nothing.

Hermione: Is it serious?

Ron: It’s not… I don’t know yet.

Ginny: You’ll tell us, if it becomes serious?

Ron: Of course.

-

Ron: I heard the git is moving out – sorry, reformed git.

Ginny: Better.

Ron: Thanks.

Harry: Yeah – ten days.

Ron: We’ll meet up here again in ten days then, with Seamus and Nev too.

Harry: Sure.

Ginny: Are we celebrating or mourning, then?

Harry: Let’s see in ten days.

Ron: Why would we be mourning? I know you guys are friends or something now, but that’s a far cry from roommates. 

Hermione: I am sure that old house will seem quite empty without company.

Harry: Yeah… I’ve been thinking about moving.

Ginny: Really?

Harry: If I can find a way to take the tapestry with me, I think I’ll find a place near Caerphilly.

Hermione: You’re moving to Wales?

Ginny: Oh, it might be nice to be closer to the team.

Hermione: Your team is in Wales?

Harry: Yeah…

Hermione: You are going out the door every morning and then just commuting to Wales…

Harry: Take the Floo, it’s a long trip, but I don’t mind.

Ron: I guess it makes sense.

Hermione: Sometimes I have a hard time imagining a time when I found it acceptable to sit on a train for half a day, just to go to Scotland.


	62. Day 62

Draco: Not too formal?

Pansy: You look fucking perfect and you know it.

Blaise: It is really annoying.

Draco: You always look impeccable.

Blaise: True, but it takes time to get this look going. You just need to put on clothes.

Pansy: Blaise, dear, are you hitting on Draco, because that would be quite the sexual leap for you.

Blaise: I can admire the male form without wanting to bone it.

Draco: Such class.

Blaise: Through years and years of practice.

Pansy: It takes particular skill to be able to say ‘bone’ and still sound stuck up.

Blaise: I appreciate the acknowledgement of my expertise.

Draco: Could we go over it again, instead of this incessant need to bloat Blaise’s ego.

Pansy: We have gone over it…

Blaise: Multiple times. I still refer you to my preliminary advice; name drop Potter, a lot.

Draco: I wont.

Blaise: I know.

Pansy: And to be fair; there is really no need…

Blaise: Because his potion is oh so spectacular?

Pansy: It is, but that was not my argument. Harry has already vouched for Draco and therefor his name is already… dropped, so to speak.

Draco: Wonderful. However I spin this, it will forever be another thing I owe Potter.

Blaise: Not the worst person to owe, he does not seem to want anything in return.

Draco: You do not understand; that is the worst part. I can never repay him for any of it. He is too noble to ask. He is too fucking good to claim any debt he is owed – by me, by everyone else. We all owe him, we all want to repay him, but he cannot accept it. How do I ever compete with that.

Pansy: Do you need to compete with it, could you not appreciate the thoughtfulness and move on?

Draco: I could, but as long as I see him, as long as I am around him all the time, I think of nothing else.

Blaise: I bet you think of something else.

Draco: That is part of the fucking problem, is it not. We are not equal, we can never be equal.

Pansy: I am sure he does not see it that way, Draco.

Draco: But I do, I see it that way. I am not… It would never…

Blaise: Has he finally made a move?

Draco: What? No. No nothing like that.

Pansy: But you want to?

Draco: Of course I fucking want to. Have you seen him. I lie next to him every night…

Blaise: You…?

Draco: It is nothing sexual at all, it is company… for the…

Blaise: Right, that makes sense.

Pansy: Maybe you should talk to him about all of this?

Draco: I know what he would say, Pansy, I know exactly how that conversation would go. He would assure me that he does not feel superior, he would almost certainly attempt to convince me that I should feel superior to him. 

Pansy: That is a good thing, Draco.

Draco: No, it is not. Because I know he is wrong and nothing anyone can say will make me believe otherwise.

Blaise: These feelings you have for him then?

Draco: I suspect they will decline and vanish over time.


	63. Day 63

Harry: I didn’t hear you come home last night. How did it go?

Draco: Successfully. 

Harry: Really?

Draco: Do not sound so surprised, I can be quite charming.

Harry: I’m not surprised, just excited for you.

Draco: Yes, well, it was not all my doing.

Harry: Don’t you dare, I might have arranged a meeting, but I would never have needed to do that, if you weren’t fucking brilliant.

Draco: I was talking about Neville.

Harry: Oh, right… sorry…

Draco: Thank you, Harry.

Harry: Prat.

Draco: Someone has to deflate that head of yours.

Harry: Git.

-

Harry: I wanted to talk to you about something.

Draco: Oh?

Harry: Yeah, it’s about the tapestry, I was wondering if you could help me with a way to remove it?

Draco: I am unsure of the exact measures made to ensure its permanent place in this house.

Harry: I’ve looked and looked, but I’m out of ideas. Would you mind taking a crack at it?

Draco: I suppose I have some time until the potions trial begins. Why do you want to remove it, if you do not mind me asking?

Harry: Er… well… I might be moving or I will definitely be moving, if I succeed in getting the tapestry off that damn wall.

Draco: Moving?

Harry: Yes… you’re leaving and I never much liked this place and work is so far away, I thought I’d find a nice secluded house somewhere in the hills of Wales. Away from the people and the stares. Maybe make it unplottable too, all that.

Draco: Oh, right. So… are you looking now?

Harry: A bit. I think I might buy a place, even if the tapestry is stuck for good, just to get away sometimes or… to stay at when practice is in full swing.

Draco: That makes sense.

Harry: Thanks.

Draco: That way you will not have people stopping by unannounced. 

Harry: Exactly, you know how much I hate that.

Draco: You might have to move again at some point though.

Harry: Why…?

Draco: After a time enough men will know the address.

Harry: What is that supposed to mean?

Draco: Someone might sell the location to reporters.

Harry: Draco, I wouldn’t…

Draco: Once you are on your own again, you will be able to go back to normal.

Harry: To normal?

Draco: A hero and a Quidditch star, what a prize.

Harry: Fuck you. 

Draco: I am just being honest here.

Harry: Eight days left.

Draco: I will try my best to get it expedited.


	64. Day 64

Harry: What are you doing?

Draco: I cannot figure this out.

Harry: It is one am.

Draco: I know what time it is.

Harry: Why are you working on this now?

Draco: You want it down.

Harry: I know.

Draco: I thought I could do something good for a change.

Harry: Is that… are you drunk?

Draco: So? You are drunk all the time.

Harry: Not anymore.

Draco: That is right. You stopped. You stopped drinking and bringing home strange gorgeous men… why?

Harry: I… it wasn’t a good way to cope.

Draco: Damn it. That did not work either. Fuck.

-

Draco: You found a better way?

Harry: You know I did.

Draco: Right, the sleeping. Damn Shingleton could have been sleeping next to you, why did he not do that?

Harry: Who?

Draco: Your boyfriend.

Harry: Landon?

Draco: Yes, Landon.

Harry: Why do you know his last name?

Draco: He told me. Shit. Nothing is working.

Harry: Maybe you should wait until tomorrow.

Draco: No. 

Harry: So you remembered his last name?

Draco: He’s a Shingleton.

Harry: Does that mean something special in Ponce?

Draco: Oh shut up. His father invented to self-stirring cauldron.

Harry: Really?

Draco: This is perfect. He has probably namedropped his father a million times in your proximity and it does not even work on you. So fucking perfect.

Harry: I don’t really care about all that.

Draco: Oh, I am aware.

-

Draco: I think I found something. I cannot do this properly.

Harry: That’s because you’re drunk.

Draco: I am slightly entoxicated.

Harry: Ok.

-

Draco: What will you do?

Harry: About?

Draco: … about the nightmares.

Harry: Oh… I… I don’t know.

Draco: You should not drink too much.

Harry: I know.

Draco: You could find someone else to warm the bed.

Harry: I don’t think that would be… er… that it would necessarily… work.

Draco: Why not?

Harry: It’s not just about someone being there.

Draco: What is it then? Do I snore in a particularly delightful tone?

Harry: No, you don’t snore.

-

Harry: It’s… I… you smell nice.

Draco: Damn it, I almost had it there. I… what?

Harry: I just wish you wouldn’t leave all the time.

Draco: I am always here.

Harry: I mean in the mornings.

Draco: You want me to stay… in bed… with you?

Harry: Yes.

Draco: Ok.

Harry: Ok?

Draco: Yeah. My wand kind of buzzes me awake at dawn because I thought… well, I thought it was easier to just leave.

Harry: Why?

Draco: Oh, well I did not want it to be awkward.

Harry: It doesn’t have to be.

Draco: It is kind of strange though, two grown men afraid to sleep alone.

Harry: We’ve been through a lot.

Draco: We have.

-

Draco: Also… if I am not going to be the first to wake… I have to warn you… We… uhm… We are kind of… tangled, when I normally wake up.

Harry: Oh… er… that’s fine. 

-

Harry: Goodnight, Draco.


	65. Day 65

Harry: Don’t.

Draco: I have to get up. You do too.

Harry: Shhh.

Draco: You have practice.

Harry: You’re ruining it.

Draco: What?

Harry: Shhh…

Draco: Harry, I have to check on the potion.

Harry: No.

Draco: You are not all that pleasant in the morning.

Harry: Neither are you.

Draco: I am delightful. I might re-evaluate this situation if you do not let me go.

Harry: Fine.

-

Harry: What time is it?

Draco: Almost eight.

Harry: Shit. I really do have practice.

Draco: As I informed you.

Harry: Oh, shut up.

Draco: I did not think it was possible, but your hair looks even more atrocious when you have just woken up.

Harry: Hey, most people find it cute.

Draco: Most people are sycophants who will tell you whatever you want to hear.

Harry: Not you, tough.

Draco: No.

Harry: Could you, maybe, not… er… start changing your clothes in here.

Draco: You can sleep next to me, practically on top of me, but you draw the line at seeing my bare chest?

Harry: It’s distracting.

Draco: Distracting you from what, exactly?

Harry: From finding the willpower to get out of bed.

-

Draco: Are you actually giving me a complement.

Harry: Sure, I give you lots of complements, you just always think I am joking or something.

Draco: Mostly, I think you have been drunk.

Harry: I wasn’t yesterday. I’m not drunk now.

Draco: I know.

Harry: You were, though. Are you still ok with… not sneaking off?

Draco: I am.

Harry: Good.

Draco: Can I ask you why?

Harry: Why?

Draco: What is the point of all of this. I am leaving in a couple of days and you…

Harry: A couple of days?

Draco: Yes, well, everything seems to be going smoothly, I should be able to get into The Manor in two days.

Harry: Two days?

Draco: That is what I said.

Harry: Right.

Draco: What is the matter?

Harry: Nothing, it’s fine. I’m late for practice.

Draco: We will still be… friends… friendly…

Harry: Yeah, sure. Thanks. See you tonight.


	66. Day 66

Hermione: Just tell him how you feel.

Harry: I have.

Hermione: You have told him that you are in love with him, that you want him to stay?

Harry: Not… exactly like that.

Hermione: Like what then?

Harry: Urgh… I don’t know, Hermione, I’ve been clear. I know he knows how I feel. 

Hermione: How do you know?

Harry: He… I just know. I know him.

Hermione: So you are giving up?

Harry: I’m moving on.

Hermione: In Wales?

Harry: Yes.

-

Hermione: You already bought this house, didn’t you?

Harry: That’s why I wanted you to meet me here. What do you think?

Hermione: It is actually very nice. It is far away, though.

Harry: Half an hour Floo or three apparition points is not that far.

Hermione: Far enough.

-

Hermione: What about the tapestry.

Harry: I wont sell Grimmauld Place until I can get it down, but let’s face it, I never needed the money anyway.

Hermione: And you are sure, you are not running away.

Harry: No, not completely… I just… I can’t live there after this. It’s not just Sirius anymore, it’s Draco too.

Hermione: Draco is not dead.

Harry: I know that. Don’t you think I know that? I don’t want to walk around that place thinking of what almost could have been. It’s depressing. I don’t want to go back to that frame of mind. I am finally getting better.

Hermione: I know.

Harry: The thing is, you don’t know. You left. 

Hermione: Harsh.

Harry: I am not blaming you, not at all. You needed to leave, you needed to do something – just as much as I needed to do nothing at all. 

-

Harry: I could never blame you for anything, you know that. I owe you everything.

Hermione: Not everything. We are a team, Harry.

Harry: Thing is… you have a new team, you two are a force together. It fits, you know… and I… I just thought I was on my way to having one too. One not forged in war, but in spite of it.

Hermione: Then why are you giving up?

Harry: He doesn’t want me like that.

Hermione: He does, Harry. I know he does.

Harry: He’s had plenty of opportunities to say something, he hasn’t. 

Hermione: But…

Harry: Stop. I’ve made up my mind and for the record, I don’t much like the thought of practically forcing someone to be with me.

Hermione: That is not what I am suggesting.

Harry: I know. 

-

Harry: Maybe it wont be so bad. I like this place and you know, I should figure out how to be alone, I can’t depend on Draco forever, it’s not fair.

Hermione: Sometimes it is nice to be needed.


	67. Day 67

Draco: So…

Harry: Yeah…

Draco: Thanks for letting me stay here.

Harry: It’s an old mouldy dump, but still better than Azkaban, I hope.

Draco: Much better.

Harry: What are you doing with your newfound freedom?

Draco: I will attempt to get The Manor in order, other than that, I do not know.

-

Harry: Is that all of your things?

Draco: Undetectable Extension Charm.

Harry: Of course.

-

Draco: When are you leaving?

Harry: I’m right behind you. Don’t know how to get the bike there, but I’ll figure something out.

Draco: Still not in working condition?

Harry: Nope, I haven’t had time to focus on it.

Draco: Right.

-

Draco: I have something for you. Wait here.

-

Harry: What… how did you?

Draco: I tried to work on getting it down when I was not intoxicated, the success rate improved tenfold.

Harry: How is it this small?

Draco: Magic.

Harry: Haha.

Draco: I just shrunk it. A Finite Incantatem should do the trick.

Harry: I kind of like it like this. If I frame it and preserve it, would it hold?

Draco: Sure.

Harry: Thank you. It… this means a lot…

Draco: It is nothing compared to all you have done for me. 

Harry: It is to me.

-

Draco: Well, I will be leaving.

Harry: Wait. I have something for you too.

Draco: Oh?

Harry: It’s just my new address, I thought… well, you might want to stop by or… owl me. If I haven’t given you the address myself, the owls wont get through the wards. It’s no Fidilius or anything like that… Bill Weasley came and set up some wards for me… I… 

Draco: Thank you, Harry. I will write.

Harry: Yes, me too.

Draco: Goodbye.

Harry: Bye.


	68. Day 68

Harry: He’s there, he’s right there! Please. Please. Let me go. Please. I have to get him.

-

Harry: Sirius! NO!

-

-

Harry: Draco?


	69. Day 69

Harry: Hi there, what are you doing all the way out here? Are you lost? Does someone miss you. I won’t hurt you. Come here, kitty let me see your collar. No? Are you thirsty? Wait there, I’ve got some milk.

-

Harry: There you go. No collar, huh. Hard to see for all that fur. 

-

Harry: Bye.


	70. Day 70

Harry: You’re back.

-

Harry: You want some milk again?

-

Harry: There, see – I’m not so bad.


	71. Day 71

Harry: There you go. Do you have a name? You remind me a little of my old owl, she was called Hedwig, but I am not sure if you're even a girl? Maybe something unisex… Ariel? 

-

Harry: You like that? Good. It’s nice to have some company, Ariel.


	72. Day 72

Ron: It’s looking good, mate.

Harry: Thanks. I’ve only started down here, the upstairs still looks like shit.

Ron: Is that the tapestry?

Harry: Yeah… Draco got it down and shrunk it…

Ron: That was nice of him. Go figure.

Harry: I told you, he’s not so bad.

Ron: Have you looked at this recently?

Harry: Not really?

Ron: You should.

Harry: Why? I feel like I know it better than my own wand by now.

Ron: Come take a look, wanker.

Harry: Only ‘cus you ask so nicely. It’s… what… That’s me.

Ron: Yeah.

Harry: I’m on here?

Ron: Right.

Harry: Almost right next to Teddy, see. And there’s Sirius… it’s like… I… How?

Ron: I don’t think I’m the one you should be asking, mate.

Harry: Draco did this.

Ron: Damn it.

Harry: What?

Ron: I can’t bloody well hate him when he makes you this happy. 

Harry: He…

Ron: Harry, stop being stupid and do something about it.

Harry: It’s just a thank you… he isn’t…

Ron: How long did you spend on this?

Harry: A long time, I don’t know.

Ron: Right. He didn’t do this on a whim, mate, he spend time on it for you.

Harry: We’re friends.

Ron: You two have been a lot of things, friends was never one of them.

Harry: What, of course it was, these last few months…

Ron: That’s called foreplay. 

Harry: It’s not… we…

Ron: How many times have you slept in a bed with me?

Harry: What? That would be weird.

Ron: Because we’re actually friends.

Harry: I… right. So you think he’s…

Ron: Ask him. The day I understand Draco Malfoy, you can just go ahead and put me in the permanent ward.


	73. Day 73

Harry: Come inside, Ariel. It’s freezing out there. I’m sorry I missed you yesterday, I had company.

-

Harry: Don’t look at me like that. I bought cream and some tuna. It’s from a can… but…

-

Harry: There, see; that wasn’t so hard. Welcome to my little Welsh paradise, Ariel.


	74. Day 74

Pansy: I am not going away this time, Draco.

-

Pansy: I will stay out here screaming for the next month if I have to. Now. Let. Me. In.

Draco: What is it that you want?

Pansy: Oh, you are actually alive, I was beginning to wonder.

Draco: I am making the potion, for the trial. I am very busy.

Pansy: Urgh, you are even starting to look like Snape. Greasy hair, Draco – really?

Draco: I have been preoccupied.

Pansy: You have been sulking.

Draco: I have not.

Pansy: By Morgana, you sound like a child.

Draco: It is not like I have been ignoring you, I have had important business to attend to.

Pansy: Neville have not heard from you either, is he or is he not your business partner.

Draco: He is, but…

Pansy: Shut up. We both know you are lying.

-

Pansy: Go see him.

Draco: I cannot.

Pansy: And why is that?

Draco: I…

Pansy: Have you at least written him?

Draco: No.

Pansy: Draco…

Draco: To be fair; before today he had not written to me either.

Pansy: He wrote to you?

Draco: Yes.

Pansy: What did he have to say?

Draco: He just wanted me to come see his perfect little new life. No thank you.

Pansy: Get your head out of your ass. It has not even been a week and he misses you.

Draco: He does not.

Pansy: Of all the petulant little children, you are by far the worst.

Draco: Did you not see that picture of him in that rag.

Pansy: Sure.

Draco: He is already out there drinking himself half to death, fucking whatever walks past him.

Pansy: I am pretty sure he was just congratulating a teammate.

Draco: You do not know him like I do.

Pansy: I should hope not.

-

Pansy: Go see him, Draco or I promise you, I will stop by and lecture you every day until you do.

Draco: It will not accomplish anything.

Pansy: Let us agree to disagree on that.


	75. Day 75

Harry: He’s coming tomorrow. Do you think he’ll like the place?

-

Harry: Of course he won’t. He’ll probably say something snooty like… ‘What a quaint little house’ – or something like that.

-

Harry: What? You want more milk?

-

Harry: There you go. 

-

Harry: I am sure he’ll love you though. You both look at me with that superior expression on you faces. No ganging up on me though, if you like him better.

-

Harry: I really hope he likes it.


	76. Day 76

Draco: It is very charming.

Harry: So close.

Draco: What?

Harry: Nothing, inside joke.

Draco: With the cat?

Harry: Ariel.

Draco: Right.

-

Draco: So…

Harry: How are things at The Manor?

Draco: Good… fine… a bit… lonely, I suppose.

Harry: You’re one to talk, I’ve been bonding with a stray cat.

Draco: He is kind of cute.

Harry: Yeah. You think it’s a he?

Draco: I could not say.

Harry: I haven’t checked.

Draco: It is not that important anyway, a cat is a cat.

Harry: True.

-

Harry: Can I ask you something?

Draco: Sure.

Harry: Why didn’t you tell me that you’d fixed the Tapestry completely? Even Ron is on there now… and me…

Draco: I find it hard to talk about all that I owe you; sometimes it is easier to show gratitude than to express it.

Harry: So it was a debt repaid?

Draco: I suppose.

Harry: Right. Ok.

-

Harry: Do you want some tea?

Draco: Have I offended you? I did not mean to overstep.

Harry: No… I just… I thought it was about something else.

Draco: What do you mean, what else is there?

Harry: I don’t know, do I? Nothing I guess. Not a fucking thing. I am such and idiot. You left. I should be able to take a fucking, god damn hint.

Draco: I…

Harry: Did I really read it all wrong then? There is nothing more than me repaying a debt to your mother and you repaying me. So we’re done here, is that it?

Draco: Harry…

Harry: At least I can stop fucking deluding myself. Like you could ever fall in love with me. I’m so stupid. You don’t even like me. Everyone crawls at my feet, everyone pretends to adore me. You don’t though and I go and make up some kind of love story in my head. I’m sorry. It’s not your fault. You never said… I’m not mad at you, I know I am yelling, I’m just… mad at myself I guess.

Draco: How do you feel?

Harry: What?

Draco: You? You talk about misinterpreting my intentions, but how do you feel?

Harry: I… that’s not important anymore, is it?

Draco: I think it is very important.

Harry: Why?

Draco: Because you were not deluding yourself.

Harry: But…

Draco: I am in love with you, so I am hoping that that love story in your head went two ways?

Harry: Yes… of course it did, it does. You…? I’m in love with you too. How could you not know that?

Draco: Come here.

-

Harry: I’ve dreamt of those hands. Can I try something else I’ve been dreaming about?

Draco: I suppose.

-

Harry: Your lips are even softer than your hands.

-

Harry: Draco?

Draco: Mmm?

Harry: Would you stay here?

Draco: As long as you want me to. 

-

Draco: The cat stays out of the bedroom, though, it is somewhat creepy the way he watches us. You are sure he is a real cat?

Harry: Yeah, I think so? We’ll lock the door tonight and give him a thourogh check in the morning.

Draco: Sounds good to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All was well!
> 
> Omg, I can't believe I finished it, I've never written anything this long before! Thank you all so, so much for staying with me for this dialogue driven slow-burn.
> 
> I've had so much fun writing this - I hope you all got what you wanted from the ending and I hope that I'll talk to you all again - maybe in the next story, let's see how long it'll take me to miss writing - my money is one a day or two ;)
> 
> Love  
> Elly
> 
>  
> 
> Update: So I started the next story... You can find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753540/chapters/34113317


End file.
